It's Time, Meet Me
by swivelchair
Summary: After the Final Battle was over, the Trio was set to live on with their lives together. That is, until they have to choose which career was best suited for them for their future. Read on and find out what the future has in store for them. PLEASE READ A
1. Graduation Day

**_(A/N: This story will be based on the song "Sunny Road" by Emiliana Torrini. __And now, on with the story…)_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 1 – Graduation Day**

It was a clear, bright and sunny morning, though cool for this time of year. The lake shone out beautifully, its waters covered in gentle ripples, occasionally disturbed by a tentacle from the Giant Squid. The trees in the forest were swaying slightly to the soft blow of the wind. In other words, it was a perfect morning. Perfect for the annual Commencement Exercises at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The seventh years of Hogwarts, those that had returned to school, were growing more excited as the morning progressed. They were all in their traditional school robes, each bearing their own house crest, excitedly chattering with each other as they waited for the program to start. Their graduation was to be held outside on the grounds beside the lake.

Most of these students were not aware of one lone figure standing at the other side of lake observing everything that was happening from his lone vantage point. No one noticed as he started to walk away from all of it. No one noticed as he walked towards the gates, head down, readying himself to Disapparate. No one noticed, except one.

Hermione Granger quickly caught up with him as he was nearing the school gates. Her hair a bit windswept from running. She held his arm just as he was about to step out.

"Harry, wait. Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes boring through him, her small hand on his arm.

Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World, looked at her with eyes devoid of any emotion. Hermione winced slightly upon being looked upon by those emerald-green emotionless eyes.

"I'm leaving, Hermione," he replied, looking once more at the gates.

Hermione looked at him skeptically and asked, "What? But why?"

"I can't stand it, Hermione," he answered vaguely. "I need to leave. I just need to go somewhere, where I am not going to be recognized as Harry Potter. Even for just a moment."

"But, Harry. The graduation – it's about to –"

"I know, Hermione. But I can't stand being there knowing that I lost too many, too much. I can't stand there and pretend that I'm happy. I can't stand there and look at all of them knowing that –" Harry trailed off, not needing to continue on his trail of thoughts.

Hermione, however, just lowered her hand from his arm and nodded at him, showing that she understood. She smiled at him slowly and was glad when he returned it.

"Go. You should be there," he told Hermione. "I'll catch up with you guys, later."

Before he stepped out of the school gates, Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. "Be careful, Harry. I still want to see you tonight after this." And with that – she let go of him and she did something she never did with him. She kissed him on the lips lightly. Harry was surprised, but smiled nonetheless at her sweet gesture. He then stepped out of the school gates and Disapparated away.

Hermione stood there for a while and looked at the spot where Harry had just been standing. She, too, was remembering their final year at Hogwarts and what had just transpired a couple of weeks ago at that very same ground.

Their last year at Hogwarts was anything but peaceful. Yes, Hogwarts was home and Hermione somehow convinced Harry, together with Ron, to come back. This was after they had purposely said at the end of their 6th year that they were not going to go back, so they could continue what Dumbledore started – the quest for the remaining Horcruxes of Voldemort. Hermione reasoned out that Hogwarts was still the best place to start their research since the school has an extensive library. Plus Hogwarts was about the safest place on earth, even during the midst of war.

Of course, Hermione was named Head Girl by Headmistress McGonagall when she found out that the Trio was going back. To the surprise of Harry and Ron and the dismay of McGonagall, Hermione declined the offer, saying that she had more important things to attend to than being the head prefect of the school. She went on, asking from Professor McGonagall that they be given more privilege than the majority of the student population of Hogwarts.

McGonagall was not entirely surprised by her request, certainly not as much as Harry and Ron. Hermione insisted that they be granted the ability to go in and out of the school whenever they chose. She did not say why. She only said that there would be times that they would need to go for days to complete a mission that they had been entrusted. Dumbledore's portrait was smiling serenely at them and Ron could swear that the portrait's eyes were twinkling as Hermione made her request.

McGonagall had no choice but to grant her request, since she really couldn't do anything about it. Even Albus Dumbledore did not tell her what he was doing with Harry when he was still alive. She supposed that she should just be putting her trust on these kids to carry on what Dumbledore started. She only made one request of Hermione, Harry and Ron before granting them their request. She asked them to go on through an extensive training far ahead of the 7th year's curriculum, but one she was sure that they would be able to do. She thought that that might aid them in their mission. They would be exempted from the regular classes provided that they attend the special courses that Dumbledore himself made for them should they continue their study at Hogwarts. Dumbledore believed that Hermione and Ron would be the only help that Harry would need when he finally faced Tom Riddle.

The Trio agreed and the deal was settled. Throughout the whole year, the Trio relentlessly worked on finding the Horcruxes, training for the Final Battle, studying for what was to come.

Hermione turned around and faced the Quidditch Pitch. She remembered their relentless training with Mad-Eye and Tonks as well as with Lupin and several of the Order members at that pitch. She remembered Harry, tired after a whole day of training but in his eyes, one could see that he was determined to learn everything and anything that would help in his quest to defeat Voldemort. She remembered when Harry still wanted to continue, although his body was saying otherwise. How she, along with Ron, would convince him to stop for a while and rest – tomorrow, they would continue.

She looked down at the ground and saw no traces of the battle that just happened two weeks ago. _It's been two weeks. Just two weeks. And everyone seems to be trying to forget that it ever happened._

A month ago, when they finally destroyed and killed the last Horcrux of Tom Riddle (Dumbledore was right, it was Nagini), Hermione was pretty sure that the last battle between good and evil was already nearing. Ron was scared, deathly scared of what was about to happen. But during the course of the whole year – he matured and became more confident. He shone in his own light and progressed in his magic as well.

Harry was dreading the day when he would be facing Tom. He didn't underestimate his own magic, he finally mastered doing wandless magic in a short span of a year and his magic was now stronger than before, but he also didn't underestimate Tom's magic either. He knew that they were sort of equal now in power but he wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to defeat him given that Riddle had more experience in using and weaving magic, and would resort to Dark methods that Harry would not even consider. A large part of him knew that he needed to vanquish Riddle in order for the whole magical community as well as the Muggle ones to be protected from Tom's evil but there was this little nagging part of him that kept on saying, "What if he failed?"

Hermione, ever the brains in their group, armed them with a lot of information and new spells that would be helpful in their final fight with evil. She found a spell that would aid Harry in his final confrontation with Tom, one that would require the help of her and Ron. Together, they would cast that spell at the right time and the world would finally be rid of Voldemort. She told her boys that this spell would just be a back-up should Harry be unsuccessful in his first attempt to kill Voldemort. She really didn't want to resort to using that since she wasn't at all sure that the spell would work, given that it hadn't been tested yet.

Finally, two weeks ago – the fate of the Wizarding World was determined on the very same ground Hermione was standing on. The Final Battle took place on Hogwarts grounds, where both Harry and Tom had loved and considered home. The very same place where they both learned and studied magic and enhanced the magic that was within them. It was here, Hermione brooded, that Harry took the life of one of the greatest, albeit evil, wizards of all time without having to result to the one desperate spell that she had come up with for the three of them needed to cast, which only proved Harry's power.

After Voldemort's death, the remaining Death Eaters that were caught were gathered and were all sent to Azkaban without trial. All of them were sentenced to death via the Dementor's kiss. Harry had the grim duty of seeing Bellatrix Lestrange, who survived the battle, being _kissed_ as she was shouting profanities and cursing Harry and the others before him Hermione knew she deserved it for killing Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and for all the undocumented terror that she wreaked.

After that, there was a big mass funeral for those who died during battle which was officiated by the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and which Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't attend. Although they were mourning the loss of a lot of loved ones and friends, they didn't want to be shoved around like celebrities, which they were sure the Minister would do, especially to Harry. So, they quietly stayed indoors at the Gryffindor tower, while everyone was outside on the grounds for the funeral.

Hermione understood why Harry wanted to leave that graduation day. She still saw, no, _felt _the grief that was in Harry's stature and blank face. He was still mourning the loss of a lot of people that were close to him and those that weren't, but were there to help him fight. He felt like it was his fault, yet again, that those people had to die. He couldn't pretend to be happy for their graduation when all he could see was the bloodshed and carnage that stained the grounds of Hogwarts. No, Harry would much prefer to be alone at the moment where no one would recognize him as Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Where he would just be Harry. Just Harry.

Hermione continued to stand there, just thinking, when Ron came ambling towards her. "'Mione? What are you doing here? Where is Harry?" he asked.

"He left for a while, Ron."

"What?" asked Ron incredulously. "But it's Graduation day and –"

"He just wanted to be alone. He needed to leave, Ron. I'm sure you know why," Hermione replied, still looking at the spot where Harry just stood. She sighed. "Let's just go back. People will be wondering where we are if we don't." She turned and walked back to the direction of the lake.

"But, won't they wonder as well if we don't have Harry with us?" asked Ron as he followed Hermione.

Hermione stopped and looked at Ron. She smiled when she saw the genuine worry that he had on his face for Harry. She walked up to him and slipped her right arm through Ron's left arm. "They will," she answered, "but Harry deserves to have peace and quiet for now. He promised to catch up with us later though. I think that would be after this whole affair." Ron just nodded and together they went back to the Graduation.

Ron and Hermione had gotten together for a brief while at the start of their 7th year. Everybody breathed, "Finally!" but they didn't last long. Their classmates were puzzled at first as to why they had suddenly broken up, but remained friends after that. They both explained that it was like having your sibling in a relationship. Although the snogging part was good, the knowledge of having to kiss one who was like your brother or sister bothered them after a while. They both then agreed that it would just be better if they just stayed friends.

When they arrived at the near side of the lake, Hermione was instantly pulled away from Ron by Ginny. Ginny grabbed her and pulled her into her traditional Weasley bone-crushing hug. After that, she proceeded to greet Ron in the same manner. "Ugh! Ginny! Geroff me! You're making it impossible to breathe!" complained Ron, although he was smiling as he hugged his sister back.

"Oh, I can't believe you guys are already graduating!" she exclaimed, sniffing. "Life at Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you guys here!"

"Ginny, hush. We'll still try and visit you during your Hogsmeade visits. Then we could catch up. We also get to spend Christmas and this summer together so don't fret," Hermione assured the younger woman.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron suddenly looked at Hermione and shrugged, leaving it all up to her to explain. "Harry is…" she started, "well – he left. He just want some moment alone if you know what I mean, Ginny."

"Oh," was the only thing Ginny said. She looked neither disappointed nor sad. If it came down to it – she looked a bit unconcerned.

Everyone knew what Ginny and Harry had the previous year, prior to the trio's last year at Hogwarts. And everyone knew as well that they broke up right after Dumbledore's funeral. When Harry came back to Hogwarts for their 7th year, Ginny was quite ecstatic, assuming that they would get back together. But after 4 months of trying to get Harry's attention and failing each time, she tired of it and resumed to just being his friend. This time, however, no one knew if they were actually going to continue their relationship now that the war was over.

Ginny continued to talk with Hermione and Ron about future plans now that Voldemort was finally gone before the Commencement Exercises began, when she suddenly stiffened upon hearing a voice interrupting them.

"Weasley," the voice drawled from behind her. Hermione immediately noticed the change in Ginny upon hearing the said voice. Ron stiffened as well but returned the acknowledgement nonetheless, "Malfoy."

"Granger," said Draco turning to Hermione. Hermione simply nodded and gave the barest hint of a smile.

"Ginny…" he trailed and slowly, Ginny turned towards him. "Malfoy," she acknowledged quietly. Hermione didn't miss the fact that Draco called Ginny by her first name when he called her and Ron by their last. It seems like there was more to these two people than meets the eye.

Draco looked back at both Hermione and Ron after gazing intently at Ginny. "I just want to congratulate both of you. For the last time and for today, obviously."

"Is that the only reason you dropped by, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, looking at him then to Ginny then back to him. "I think there might be something else that –"

"Hermione, Ron – could you leave us for a second?" interrupted Ginny, her gaze never wavering from Draco. Ron started to protest but stopped when Ginny said, "Please?" Hermione began to pull him away from Ginny and Draco but not without thinking that she would have a _long_ talk to Ginny after all these were over.

Ron turned to her. "Why did you agree with leaving them alone?" he demanded. "Even if he proved himself useful for the past year didn't mean that we have to trust him that much already!"

"I know. But Ginny is a big girl now, Ron. She can take care of herself. So let's just go and find our housemates so we could sit with them throughout the whole program, ok?" Ron started to argue more but Hermione glared at him to just follow her and he just sighed and went with her.

Draco Malfoy came back to Hogwarts during the second term of the past year with the sole intention of speaking only to Harry and no one else. Ron threw a fit when he heard that and Hermione had qualms and doubts as to why Draco would want to speak to Harry. But Harry, being who he was, went out and spoke to Draco with the condition that they speak in the office of the Headmistress. Their meeting lasted the whole afternoon and well into the night. Finally, when they both emerged from the Headmistress' office, the only thing that Harry told them was, "He'll be helping us. He's telling the truth." And left it at that. Since then, Draco only talked and reported to Harry during his entire stay at Hogwarts and Draco proved himself to be true since he had gotten Harry's trust.

"When is the program going to start?" asked Ron impatiently as both he and Hermione sat together with their housemates in the set of seats reserved for the Gryffindor graduates.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at Ron and said, "Honestly, Ron. You are insufferable!" Ron turned to her and grinned. It had been a while since he last heard Hermione tell him "Honestly!" Hermione saw him grin at her and she smiled in return despite herself. They both waited for the program to begin.

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

**_(A/N: Thanks to my wonderful and beloved beta, Lady Starlight. You're the best beta a writer in this site could ever have. Mwah!)_**


	2. Back at the Grim, Old Place

**Chapter 2 – Back at the Grim, Old Place**

Graduation went very smoothly. There were no untoward incidents, except when Hermione noticed Ginny going to one of the most private areas out on the Hogwarts grounds right after graduation. She assumed that this might have something to do with Malfoy. _I really have to talk to that girl after all of these required activities are over, _she thought, not voicing it out to the red-head's older brother who was, at that moment, charming his way towards several Ravenclaw girls.

She was about to leave the whole affair when she was stopped by Professor McGonagall on her way out. Noticing her favorite teacher looking very stern and serious, she figured that what her mentor was about to tell her was either important or there might be something wrong that had just happened. _Harry. Oh no. _

"Professor, what is it?" she asked without preamble, unable to hide the panic that was starting to rise in her voice.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall started, "I want to thank you for everything that you contributed to this school and not to mention to the whole Wizarding world. I also want to extend my congratulations to you and to both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Speaking of which, where is he? I didn't see him during the whole program."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. _So this is not about Harry then if she's looking for him. _"He didn't want to attend the whole ceremony, Professor. I think you already know why."

McGonagall simply shook her head slightly and looked far away. "That boy. Albus was right about him…" she muttered under her breath.

"Professor? I don't want to be rude, but I really need to get going. I was just about to go pick up Ron and head home. Is there something you _really _wanted to tell me?" asked Hermione once more.

"Oh, yes. Yes, Miss Granger. I will get to straight to the point. I am well aware that you have just graduated from Hogwarts and just defeated Voldemort but I would like to make this offer to you," she paused. "I have watched your skills develop throughout your entire schooling at Hogwarts and I'm proud to say that you were really a remarkable student, one of the best and one that I could boast of."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I do not think that you would accept this straightaway but I would like you to think hard about it and come to me should you reach a decision. I am offering you the post to teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. Since I am now the Headmistress, and Hogwarts is now back in full operation, I do not think I would still be able to teach, unlike the previous year," said McGongall. "Young as you are, I know that you would be able to impart all your knowledge to other students effectively, if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were any indication," she smiled as she said this.

Hermione was speechless. She gaped at Professor McGonagall, not really believing what she was just told of. After a few seconds, she said, "Thank you, ma'am. It is – well – your offer is – Merlin – it is a privilege!" She shook her head in disbelief but grinned outrageously, nonetheless, at her mentor. "I will definitely think it over, Professor. This is quite thrilling!"

"I hope that you'll let me know what you think of as soon as possible. We only have a couple of months to prepare you and your lessons should you accept right away. If not, I will still consider you for the position should you decide that you would still need a couple of years to reach a new comfort level with your abilities or pursue other careers first," said McGonagall.

"I really don't know what else to say, Professor, but thank you. And I would really think hard about your offer." Then Hermione did something that surprised both her and Professor McGonagall. She hugged her mentor. McGonagall surprised look turned into a smile as she returned the hug.

"Now, off you go," said McGonagall, wiping her eyes. "Before we start getting all emotional, really." Then she smiled once more at her best student and untangled herself, "You will let me know what you think of my offer then, Miss Granger. I wish you the best in everything." She then turned around and started to walk back towards the crowd.

Hermione walked back towards the crowd as well to look for Ron, grinning despite of herself. When she spotted Ron, he was still talking to several of the Ravenclaw girls, one of which had a long, dirty blonde hair. Hermione knew that blonde hair anywhere and she was surprised she would be here. She was even more surprised when Ron placed a hand on the small of her back and she laughed, along with the other girls, at what Ron was saying. Hermione arched her brow at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. _I think I need to speak not only with Ginny but with her older brother as well. _

She continued to watch for a while as Ron interacted with the Ravenclaw girls and was amused when Luna Lovegood (yes, she was the girl with the dirty blonde hair) placed a hand on the arm that was holding her, and was still laughing at what Ron had just said. Thinking that she would let Ron enjoy the rest of the afternoon for a while, she turned around and walked alone towards the gates of Hogwarts to go home.

Home meant going back to 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been their home since their 7th year at Hogwarts. The Trio always went back to Grimmauld after a Horcrux-search, when they found it too tiresome to return to Hogwarts, or just when they needed to escape the school. They would stay for a couple of days to get their bearings before finally informing the Headmistress of their return. Thus, 12 Grimmauld Place officially became the Trio's home, despite it being the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. After the final battle, two weeks ago, the Trio decided to move in together for real. This way, they wouldn't have to go too far if they needed each other, which they were sure would always be the case, particularly Harry's. Both Hermione and Ron knew that Harry needed them now especially after the war, since it was only the two of them who understood what Harry went through.

Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, at first was fighting tooth and nail with her son when he announced that he would not be returning home right after graduation and would be staying with Harry and Hermione at Grimmauld. She said that they were too young to be living together, even if Ron (and Arthur) continually argued that he was already of age and that he could already handle himself. If she only knew what they went through during their Horcux-hunting days. She even questioned who would look after them if they live alone at Grimmauld. She thought that it would be disastrous for the Trio to live under one roof. Ron, too tired of his mother's molly-coddling, left The Burrow a week earlier and was already staying at Grimmauld with Harry since then. Eventually, Molly got over her "coddling Ron" phase and reluctantly gave her blessing for him to leave The Burrow, permanently.

Hermione only moved a couple of days ago. She wanted to spend some quality time first with her parents, for she knew that it would be the last time she would stay for real with them. Especially since, during the war, her parents were relocated to a safe place that Harry suggested where no one knew where they were except for the Trio themselves, with Hermione being the Secret Keeper of her parents. They were among the hit-list of Voldemort since they were Hermione's parents. She wasn't able to visit them during the entire war and she only saw them a couple of days after the Final Battle were over.

When Hermione arrived home, having Apparated to the only Apparition point that they set up in Grimmauld, she immediately noticed Harry's cloak, hanging by the door, which meant that Harry's "alone moment" was spent there.

"Harry! Are you in here?" she called as she hung her cloak beside Harry's. She walked towards the kitchen hoping to see him there, but to no avail. She went to the living room and the library, only to find Crookshanks lounging in one of the couches in the living room and no Harry in the library. _It's too quiet. This is odd. Where is Dobby, anyway? _

Dobby, the house-elf, came knocking on Grimmauld a week after the war. He told Harry, who was then already residing at Grimmauld, that he would rather work for The Great Harry Potter, sir, than work at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore was already gone. Harry agreed, only if Dobby receive payment for his services and Sundays off, which delighted Hermione when she heard what Harry did.

"Harry!" she called once more. When Harry didn't answer, she proceeded to the second floor. When she got to the middle of the stairs, she heard something crash upstairs. She immediately got her wand out. Call her paranoid but she'll never know what or _who _was able to get in their house while they were all gone. The Final Battle ended only two weeks ago. For all she knew, Harry left his cloak at went out and whatever or whoever made that crash upstairs was something unwelcome in the house, despite all the wards they made before settling in. It was still best if she was on her guard.

Slowly, she went up and proceeded to Harry's room first, which was across her room in the middle of the hall. It was her best guess that whatever or whoever made that crash came from Harry's room. She saw that Harry's door was slightly open, which proved that her guess was correct. _Oh, where is Ron when I needed him? I should have brought him home with me. _

Standing outside of Harry's room, Hermione peered inside through the gap and saw someone, a guy, standing in the middle of the room, head down, apparently looking at something. There was broken glass on the floor and some odd stain on the carpet. No doubt, the crash that she heard came from that. The light was dim inside the room, owing to the fact that despite the sunny afternoon outside, the draperies on the windows were drawn down and there was no artificial light to light the whole room up. She had no way of knowing who was inside Harry's room.

"_Stupefy!" _she cast the spell non-verbally and saw the guy flopped face-down on Harry's carpet. As quietly as she could, she opened the door and trained her wand on the person before rolling him over.

"Harry!" she shrieked when she finally turned over the person. She quickly released him from the spell and ran over the windows to open the draperies. Once light flooded the room, she turned and saw that Harry was still lying on his carpeted floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to place the body-bind curse on you. It's just that I thought you were somebody else not trustworthy that I immediately cast the spell. You know how it is these –" she stopped rambling when Harry raised his hand saying he understood.

Gingerly, Harry stood up, walked over to his bed and sat down. Hermione followed and sat down beside him. "It's ok, Hermione. I understand. I didn't realize you were home, didn't even feel the shift in the wards because I was plain too shocked," said Harry.

"Shocked? About what?"

Harry pointed to the parchment lying a few feet away from them. Hermione stood up and got it then went back and sat down on Harry's bed. "What about this?" she asked.

"Read it."

Hermione simply shrugged and proceeded to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is our privilege to inform you that you are to be inducted this coming August at the Ministry of Magic to be a Junior Auror. We reviewed your OWL scores and other performances at Hogwarts and found them very well despite your being unable to take your NEWTs. We also took into account your recent achievements in your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall recommended you to us and ensured us that you excel in most areas that are required to be an Auror. We also received several recommendations from Mr. Remus Lupin, currently Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and Mr. Alastor Moody, retired Senior Auror._

_We hold these recommendations in great regard and are therefore pleased to inform you that you are already qualified to be the youngest Junior Auror in the Wizarding history should you decide to accept our offer._

_We await your owl no later than the 30th of June._

_Sincerely,_

_Auror John Anderson_

_Head, Auror Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand and read in once more. When she finished, she looked up and saw Harry grinning at her. It was the first time she saw him smile once more and she returned the grin. "Oh, Harry! This is wonderful!" she exclaimed and hugged him tight.

Harry laughed when Hermione launched herself at him. "Are you going to accept it?" she asked when she pulled apart. Harry didn't reply at once but continued to smile and stare at her, unaware that he still had his arms around her and they were on his bed. Hermione cocked her head at the side and slowly placed her arms down from Harry's shoulders. "Harry?"

"Uh, well –" he stammered and realized that he was still holding Hermione. Quickly, he withdrew his hands and looked at Hermione sheepishly. Hermione only smiled. "It's only the middle of June. I have until June 30 to answer," he said, shrugging.

"So this is why you were plainly too shocked to even notice I was already home."

Harry nodded. "I was walking around London for a while, just thinking, when I decided to go home already. I promised you that I would be here tonight, after all. So when I got back, I went immediately to the kitchen and saw Hedwig there with a letter for me. I got it and didn't read it at once. I got a glass of water then went up to my room and started to read it," he explained.

"Ok, I think I knew what happened after that. I heard the crash and then I cursed you," finished Hermione, smiling at Harry. "Where is Dobby, anyway? He would have come running here when he heard that crash you made."

"I checked the kitchen and we were running out of supplies. I sent him to Diagon Alley to stock our cabinets."

Hermione nodded. "Anyway, about the letter – I hope you accept it, Harry. It will do you good."

Harry went back to his serious demeanor once more and looked away from Hermione. "I don't know, Hermione. Like I said, for the meantime – I really want to be alone. Or with just you and Ron around. I don't know if I could handle being an Auror after everything that I went through." Hermione sighed but nodded her understanding. "It means a lot to me, Hermione. You know, getting asked to be an Auror and all that was a dream for me. But now, I don't know…" he trailed.

"I understand, Harry. But maybe you could owl them and say that you are much honored with their offer but would like to give it more time to think it over. Maybe have your answer after another couple of weeks?" she said. Harry just nodded and looked down. Hermione scooted over closer to Harry and held his hand. "Whatever it is that you want, you decide upon, you pursue, remember – I will be there for you, together with Ron," she smiled as she said this.

"Thanks. Speaking of which, where is Ron?"

"Oh, I left him back at Hogwarts. He was too busy –" she stopped when she felt the Apparition wards go off. Harry felt it too and turned to look at Hermione. "Looks like, he's here already," she finished.

Together, they got out of Harry's room and walked downstairs. They found Ron in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. Hermione rolled her eyes at seeing Ron. _Typical. _She thought.

Hermione and Harry taught Ron everything there was to know about Muggle appliances and Muggle things seeing as both grew up in a Muggle home, they really didn't want to do everything by magic inside Grimmauld. And so they bought every Muggle convenience there was (like the refrigerator, television etc.) and re-circuited the whole house so it would have artificial lighting rather than the torches that hung around the halls, which came of course, from Harry's Gringotts vault, much to Hermione's chagrin. "Hermione, I have a lot of money and gold that I inherited not only from my parents, but from Sirius and Dumbledore as well. I could choose never to work, if I wanted to," he explained back then.

"Oy, you guys are already here," said Ron as he got out some chicken and salad and butterbeer from the refrigerator. "Why did you leave me back at school, Hermione? I was looking for you after I talked to Luna and several of her friends."

"Well, Ronald, that was exactly the reason why I left in the first place. Care to share what happened? And why was Luna at school? She doesn't have an older brother like Ginny, does she? Or was she there for the same reason that Ginny was, except that it was not because of an older brother, but probably because of just someone older?" she asked, amused as Ron grew steadily redder. "Well?"

"Fine, I'll tell you but don't you dare laugh!" Ron conceded.

Harry and Hermione refrained from laughing, barely. The Trio proceeded to have a fun and peaceful afternoon that day, a rarity for all of them since the Final battle.

------------------------------------------

_**(A/N: Once again, this chapter was done with the help of my wonderful beta, Lady Starlight, who always makes me laugh with her comments and reactions to whatever I wrote. Mwah!)**_


	3. The First Week

**Chapter 3 – The First Week**

_One Week Later…_

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and invigorated after a good night's sleep without any haunting nightmares, a first since the Final Battle. Every night since that fateful night always brought him nightmares of what happened and what could have happen which always brought Hermione and/or Ron in the middle of the night in his room, waking him up and comforting him till he went back to sleep. Hermione and Ron always end up sleeping with him on his bed, which was big enough to accommodate all three of them.

That night, however, was the first time that Hermione and Ron didn't come to his room to soothe him of his nightmares. He awoke revitalized. But that was soon shattered when he heard Hermione's unmistakable angry voice across the hall from his bedroom.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! GET YOUR ARSE HERE IN THE BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!"

Harry winced at hearing Hermione's voice. He was pretty sure that Ron forgot once more to lift up the toilet seat that morning after doing his usual morning business. Hermione, who made certain house rules (one which included lifting the toilet seat after each use), made sure that both of her boys follow them to develop manners, as she said. She was living with two boys after all. One, who never had a proper training as a child because of mistreatment and another, who grew up with lots of siblings so that his training was not at all passable, at least to Hermione's standards.

"What!" came Ron's foggy voice. Apparently, he just woke up as well. Or was pretending that he just woke up. "What did I do this time?"

Harry, not wanting to miss out on the action, donned his Invisibility Cloak, opened his bedroom door without the slightest creak, and tiptoed across the hall, careful not to make a noise, thanks to the carpeted floors.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione incredulously, "What the hell did you do! Look! Just look at the mess that you did here!" she motioned towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was a mess, all right. Aside from the toilet seat not lifted up, the hand and face towels were scattered on the floor. The toothpaste was plastered on the bathroom sink. And the shower was not turned off properly, water was dripping from it.

Ron took one glance at all of it and shook his head. "I didn't do this, 'Mione. I've been asleep and you've just woken me up."

"Then who else would do this, huh?" she asked seething.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Dobby or Harry, maybe."

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "Harry is still in his room, asleep, Ron. And Dobby is somewhere in the house, cleaning probably. Don't lie to me, Ronald. You know that I could tell who did this mess here." She glared at Ron as she said this. Harry was smirking at the whole situation especially at Ron's face.

Ron gulped and made no indications to reply. Hermione walked inside the bathroom and picked up one of the towels on the floor. The particular towel she held had the initials RW embroidered in it. She looked pointedly at Ron then turned off the shower. She made a face before wiping the toilet seat with Ron's towel and lifted it up.

She then held the towel in her right pointer finger and thumb. She went back outside the bathroom and said, "So – it isn't you, huh? Then whose towel is this, Ron? Care to tell me? And I notice your hair is wet." She threw the towel on Ron's head. "Were you having nightmares as well? Were you tossing and turning and sweating in your sleep? Huh! Harry has never made a mess like this since we moved in together, Ron! Can't you follow a simple instruction?" she said, frustrated with him.

Ron grew redder by the minute and grinned sheepishly at Hermione. "Oh, don't give me that grin Ronald! It wouldn't get you anywhere!" Hermione glowered at Ron for another second before turning towards the bathroom.

"Er – I'll just go now, shall I?" said Ron, starting to back away from the bathroom. Harry backed out and started to walk away as well from it, chuckling silently.

Hermione turned around and sternly said, "And you better learn your lesson, Ronald or I wouldn't be so forgiving next time!" before she slammed the door shut, which made Ron cringe. Then he started to walk towards his own room muttering under his breath. By this time, Harry was already in his own room and finally gave in to laughing. The boys both knew that Hermione rarely keeps her threats to them, so usually – they don't take them seriously. However, once they were at the end of Hermione's wrath – well, that's another story.

An hour later, the Trio sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, which Dobby had prepared, in peace. There was obvious tension between Hermione and Ron though, particularly on Ron's part. He wasn't eating as vigorously as he usually does. Hermione, attempting to clear the tension spoke up, "So, Harry. How was your night?"

Harry swallowed his food before answering, "It was fine. I didn't have the usual nightmares, this time. A first, actually."

Hermione smiled. "That's good. And yes, I noticed you are looking fresh this morning."

"Mister Wheezy, sir?" Dobby inquired. "Is something wrong with the food, sir?" Ron, who was poking his pancakes and bacon, looked up and shook his head at Dobby.

"You are awfully quiet this morning, Ron. Is something the matter?" asked Harry innocently, attempting to hide the grin that's pushing its way out.

"No," he mumbled. He was sitting as far away from Hermione as was possible.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with Ron, Harry," Hermione answered then looked pointedly at Ron. "He just missed out on something this morning. And hopefully, he will remember next time. Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Yes," he said. He took a bite of his pancake and swallowed it before saying, "Mother." He muttered this last word almost inaudibly that only Harry heard. Harry chuckled and returned to his food.

"Professor McGonagall owled me this morning," said Hermione after a while. "I've been meaning to tell you this but I've forgotten all about it for the past week. What with all the adjustments we did in this house. Anyway," she continued in her brisk tone, which of course meant that it was something important and both boys had to listen to whatever she was going to say, "she offered me to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts this coming school year!"

Both boys looked up from their food. Harry slowly grinned at Hermione while Ron simply looked shocked.

"That's great, Hermione," said Harry, getting up and hugging Hermione. "You should take the job."

"Yeah, 'Mione. We know you love to be a teacher. We," Ron pointed at himself and at Harry, "are proofs and witnesses of that."

"I've been really thinking hard about it," she mused, untangling herself from Harry. Harry remained at her side though, with his arm still around her. Ron noticed this and hid a smile. "I would have said an outright 'yes' when the Headmistress asked me last week during graduation, but I immediately thought of you two. I mean – being a teacher there means I have to be at Hogwarts the whole school year. I won't be able to be here at Grimmauld when you need me." At this point, Harry removed his arm from Hermione's waist.

"I thought of taking the offer that the Department of International Magical Cooperation offered me instead. That way, I'm still near home and Harry, if you decide to take up on the Auror post. And of course, near you too, Ron."

Ron noticed again the way Hermione added him as a last thought and thought of first and foremost of Harry. This time, he really grinned knowingly at his two best friends. "Well, I have no problem with that since I already decided on taking up the offer of being a reserve Keeper for Puddlemere. Remind me to thank Oliver for that, by the way," said Ron.

Oliver Wood, previously Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United, was now the starter Keeper for said team and recommended Ron to their coach and manager to be his reserve Keeper. Ron was still very much into Chudley Cannons, but getting asked to play in a professional Quidditch team, especially since it was Puddlemere, was enough for him. After all, Puddlemere was and still is one of the best Quidditch teams in the country.

"I'll be out usually training or on the road during the game season, so whatever you decide, 'Mione, is ok with me," he finished.

Hermione looked up at Harry expectantly. Harry shrugged and walked back to his seat, his mood changing immediately from being happy to almost indifferent. Both Ron and Hermione were used to this by now. They knew Harry was still coping up with the whole post-war stress disorders. But it was still harder for Hermione to see Harry like this.

"Harry?" asked Hermione when Harry didn't say anything.

Harry looked up and stared at her for a few seconds before closing his eyes then taking a deep breath. "It's all right, Hermione. Whatever it is that you want to do, I will be happy for you," then he forced in a smile.

Hermione felt that Harry was only saying that for her sake. Deep inside, she knew that Harry didn't want her to take up the Transfiguration post at Hogwarts. Why, she didn't want to answer. But she assumed that since Ron would be gone for days on end during training, Harry would be left alone at Grimmauld if she decided to take up the Headmistress' offer and Harry didn't want that. She knew that he was still afraid of the nightmares that kept coming back. Still afraid of the loneliness, the guilt, the incompleteness he feels even after having survived from the war. She knew that they are the only family he had left and without them, Harry would probably go insane.

"Look – I wouldn't take the Transfiguration –"

"No."

Hermione stopped, mid-sentence and looked at Harry. He was not looking at her. It was his turn this time around to poke at his pancakes and bacon.

"But –"

"I said no, Hermione," said Harry, this time looking back up at Hermione. Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The air was suddenly filled with more tension than earlier when they started having breakfast. "You are going to take up the Transfiguration post that Professor McGonagall offered you," he said calmly and with finality.

"But –"

Harry pushed back his chair roughly, stood up and went to the counter to get more orange juice. "You want that job, Hermione. It's been your dream for ages. You told me that when we were out hunting for Ravenclaw's book." Ron looked bewilderingly at Hermione when Harry said that, sending her a _You-told-him-that-and-not-me _look, which Hermione simply ignored.

Hermione was about to protest once more but Harry cut her short even with his back turned towards them. "Take it, Hermione. Take the job. Say yes to McGonagall. You want it. You know you really do." He turned and faced her. "You've sacrificed your dream of becoming Head Girl for me last school year. You sacrificed your dream of acing the NEWTs for me last school year too. I don't need you to sacrifice this one last dream that you have again because of me. I won't be having any of it." That said, he left his untouched glass of orange juice at the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

Both Ron and Hermione heard the front door opening and then shutting. Then they heard the muffled sound of feet shuffling down the front steps of their porch and into the streets of London.

Back at Grimmauld's kitchen, Hermione buried her face in her hands. Ron looked awkwardly around but went beside Hermione and encircled one arm around her, all tension about the bathroom incident that morning forgotten.

"I don't know what to do now, Ron," whispered Hermione as she cuddled closer to Ron.

"Shhh…" he consoled. "It will be all right. Just let him get his bearings. He has a point though. And you know Harry. He doesn't want to be pitied. He told me that he doesn't want our decisions to be hampered because of him."

"But it's not because I pity him that I want to stay here with him," answered Hermione.

"I know, 'Mione. I know."

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was in his room pacing after that morning incident downstairs at the kitchen. Since the Trio moved in together, it was a given that each of them would have their own room now. The master bedroom, the largest room, of course, was taken by Harry; the bedroom across his had been taken by Hermione and the bedroom down the hall, which was the second largest room in the house, by Ron.

Now, as Ron was pacing in his room – he began to think and analyze what happened downstairs. It was not new to Ron to think things over now, especially after what they have gone through together. True, he could still be a daft git at times, but it helps to think and mull things over once in a while. It helped them countless times during the war and during their Horcrux-hunting days when it was him who suggests out several strategies.

He remembered what he and Harry talked about at the kitchen before Hermione arrived at Grimmauld. He remembered telling Harry about the offer given to him by Puddlemere and not getting the same reaction that he just gave Hermione.

_Harry and Ron were having a late breakfast that morning, a week before Graduation. Ron just moved in the night before, which was why they woke up late. They were having a peaceful breakfast, used to the friendly silence that had developed between them. _

_Ron broke the silence and said, "Hey, mate. Puddlemere owled me yesterday before I left The Burrow." _

"_Really?" asked Harry, his ears perking up. "And what did they have to say?"_

"_They want me to try out to be a reserve Keeper."_

_Harry looked up and grinned at his first best friend. "That's wonderful news!"_

"_Yeah," said Ron, grinning sheepishly. "The letter said that Oliver Wood recommended me, since he's now the starting Keeper for Puddlemere. He'd like me to train with him." _

"_And did you reply already?"_

_Ron shook his head. "Not yet. I want to run things with you and Hermione first. I'll take it if it's ok with both of you. You know how it is being on a professional Quidditch team. I'll always be out on training or on the road."_

"_You know what, Ron," said Harry, "you should say 'yes.' This is one big opportunity that you shouldn't let pass. You've always wanted to be in a professional team. Even if it's not the Cannons." Harry grinned and clapped Ron on the back._

"_But what about you and –"_

_Harry shook his head and put his hand up to stop Ron. "I'm ok Ron. At least I will be. And I'll still have Hermione. Plus you wouldn't be gone for years on end. You'd only be gone for days or weeks maybe. We'll still be a Trio. Always will be."_

"_Yeah," mumbled Ron. "Yeah, I reckon I should take it. Even if it's not the Cannons, Puddlemere is still one of the best teams in the country."_

"_Cool! Don't worry, mate. I'll go to every game that you have whether you play or not."_

_Ron grinned, despite of himself. "You better be."_

Ron stopped his pacing and sat on the edge of his four-poster bed, much like what he had at Hogwarts but definitely bigger. In repeating the conversation over and over again, he had suddenly realized something.

"He said that he was ok and that's because he thinks Hermione will still be with him. And now – Hermione gets an offer from Hogwarts and if she accepts, then Harry will be left alone now here at Grimmauld," he said to himself, and started pacing again. "Harry said that he didn't want Hermione not taking the job because he knew it's one of Hermione's dreams. But he doesn't want to be left alone, and Hermione knows this. Which, of course, is why Hermione wants to turn down the Transfiguration job. But is that the only reason? Blimey, this is getting complicated!" he mused.

Finally, after another while of pacing, he suddenly stopped and said, brows furrowed, "Merlin, could they be? Can it be true?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_(A/N: My love and thanks to my beloved beta, Lady Starlight. As usual, this chapter wouldn't be done without her gracious help.)_**


	4. Decisions Made

**Chapter 4 – Decisions Made**

_Another week later…_

Since Hermione had announced her job offers, Harry was rarely found in the house. He was usually out right before breakfast and back after dinner. He would go straight to his bedroom without really _talking_ to his other best friends.

Ron didn't mind much because his training started out that week already so he was usually out of the house as well. Although he did find time to talk to Hermione before leaving and after arriving from practice. He got to talk to Harry as well during their brief encounters in the kitchen before Harry left in the morning. Ron didn't ask what Harry was doing or where he was going. He figured that Harry wanted space and time to think about how he felt about Hermione's job. Their brief encounters were composed of mostly, "Morning, mate. Slept well?" and ended in "See you later."

Hermione was suffering from Harry's seemingly cold indifference to her. She really didn't quite understand why Harry suddenly refrained from talking to her. Well, he did talk to her, but it was not the usual conversation she had with him. Whenever she tried to discuss her job prospects with him, he would suddenly skirt around the conversation or simply get up and say he was tired. He was the one who told her to take the Transfiguration post at Hogwarts. So why was it that he was acting like he doesn't even care about the whole thing? He told them that he wanted to spend time with them for the meantime and it was frustrating Hermione because it wasn't happening as she expected it to be.

Hermione was able to catch Ron that Friday morning before he went to practice, a week after she announced her job offers from Professor McGonagall and the Ministry of Magic. She entered the kitchen to find Ron rummaging around the refrigerator.

"Hey, Ron. Good morning," she said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Morning, Hermione!" greeted Ron enthusiastically as he got out a jug of milk, a loaf of bread, slices of ham with lettuce and tomatoes in his arms. How he managed to carry everything, Hermione couldn't fathom. He placed them on the table and asked Hermione, "Want some?"

Hermione nodded. "Ok. But just make me a smaller version of yours." Ron grinned and proceeded to make the sandwiches.

After Ron gave Hermione her sandwich, she asked, "Where's Harry?"

Ron swallowed first before answering, "He went out about a couple of minutes before you came down."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Is he avoiding me, Ron?" she asked quietly, suddenly without appetite for her sandwich.

Ron looked at his other best friend closely. He noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes and her skin had that unhealthy, unnatural color. Her eyes were a bit red-rimmed as if she had just been crying. He remembered seeing her like this when she was worrying for their O.W.Ls and during their 7th year at Hogwarts right before the Final Battle. Then, she was worrying about Harry facing Voldemort so much.

"I don't think so, Hermione," he answered carefully. "I think that he just needs his – erm – space at the moment."

"Space from what?"

Ron wanted very much to say "From you" but didn't have the heart to do so. So he just shrugged and continued on eating his sandwich.

Hermione sighed and played with her sandwich. After a while, she stood up without having even taken a bite and walked towards the door. Before turning to really go, she told Ron, "I'm just going to take the Transfiguration post then, Ron. I think that would do me good, wouldn't it?"

"Whatever you want, Hermione. I'll just be behind you, you know that."

Hermione nodded once, smiled briefly and walked towards the stairs to go back to her room. Ron continued on eating his sandwich, mulling over the things that had been happening between his best friends for the past week.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That night, surprisingly, Harry went home to find both of his best friends at the kitchen table, having dinner prepared by Dobby. Ron was the first one to see him and exclaimed, "Harry! Good to see you home early tonight, mate. Come and join us for dinner." Dobby immediately went on preparing additional cutlery on the table and more food for Harry.

Hermione stiffened at the mention of Harry's name. Her back was turned towards the door so she didn't see Harry coming in. Harry smiled briefly at Ron and proceeded to sit at the head of the table. He didn't even cast a glance towards Hermione.

"I have news for you," started Harry. Ron looked up from his eating while Hermione continued on looking down at her plate. "I already decided to take the Auror post at the Ministry. I went to the Ministry a couple of days ago to accept their offer. I've been going to them for the last days to get my badge and undergo several procedures before I become a fully pledged Auror."

Silence greeted his announcement. Then slowly, Ron grinned, stood up and clapped him on the back. "That's – well – that's great news, mate. I knew you were still going to take it. You should have told us though that that was what you were doing for the past week."

Hermione simply smiled at him, although a bit forced, and said, "That's good news, Harry. I'm glad you finally decided on taking it up."

"I thought of taking it now since both of you are going to be busy already. I have to keep myself busy as well, you know," said Harry, not quite meeting Hermione's eyes. "With both of you now gone," he added softly.

"We're not really going to be gone, Harry. But it's good you accepted the offer," said Hermione quietly, looking back down at her plate. "I decided to take up the Transfiguration post at Hogwarts as well, as you suggested." She waited for Harry to speak up but nothing came. When she looked up, she noticed Harry looking at anything but her. Ron was looking back and forth between her and Harry.

The tension between Hermione and Harry increased another bit and Ron was beginning to feel uncomfortable. _This is getting ridiculous! These two need to talk. And I mean really _talk. _And soon!_

The silence was unnerving him. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, since all of us have now decided on what to do with our lives, I think this calls for a celebration, right? Dobby?"

"Yes, Mister Wheezy, sir?" asked Dobby, appearing instantly.

"No, Ron. I think I would head up to bed early today. I have to go to the Ministry early tomorrow morning to meet Auror Anderson," cut Harry, as he pushed his chair away from the table. Hermione, meanwhile, didn't say anything.

"Good night, both of you." And with that, Harry walked out of the kitchen. Hermione and Ron could hear his padded footsteps up the stairs and the quiet closing of his bedroom door.

After a while, Hermione stood up as well and bid Ron good night. Ron sighed and continued on his dinner alone.

"Is Mister Wheezy needing Dobby for anything, sir?" the house-elf asked.

"No, Dobby. Er – carry on with what you were doing before I summoned you here," replied Ron.

Dobby vanished with a crack and Ron ate his dinner alone in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Sunday Morning…_

Hermione decided to get out of the house. She was feeling a bit claustrophobic already from being inside Grimmauld all the time. Both Harry and Ron were at home that same moment and were probably in the living room playing chess. Harry didn't have to start his work until another week or so and Ron had a break from his training. Hermione owled Professor McGonagall already about her decision and the Headmistress was excited about it. She was excited about it as well, but couldn't be entirely happy since Harry still wouldn't speak to her with regards to the job.

Harry still wasn't really talking with Hermione other than the occasional "Good morning" and "Good night" as well as the "Pass the salt, please" during eating time. He talked to her also when they passed each other in the hallway or when they would catch each other in the living room but it lacked the usual vibrancy that their conversations held before Harry went into his _cold _demeanor. Hermione, tired of the whole set-up, decided to get some fresh air and walk around London or go visit Ginny at The Burrow.

She quickly got her coat from the coat rack by the front door, hollered at the boys that she was just going out for a while and walked down the front porch towards the streets of London. Before walking any farther, she quickly checked her purse if she had any money, several Sickles along with some Muggle pounds, and if her wand was in her wand holster by her right arm, hidden by her long sleeves and coat.

She walked slowly, not really aiming for anywhere. She just wanted to clear her mind and get out for a bit. She wanted to understand why Harry was being that way to her when it was he who suggested, no – forced her to take up the post at Hogwarts.

Sure, she loved the idea of teaching the younger students at Hogwarts and imparting her knowledge to them. It was her dream to be a teacher, and Harry knew that. When she told him that during their Horcrux-hunting days, he was very supportive of the idea and even promised her that she would have that right after he faced Voldemort, with or without him. And now – why was he suddenly sort of upset with it?

She understood that he didn't want her pitying him. But she also didn't want to leave him all alone at Grimmauld especially with Ron now being gone for days on end because of being with Puddlemere. He told her that he didn't want to take up the Auror post when he received the invitation. He wanted to spend some time alone with himself or with them. But now, she was pretty sure he accepted the offer because of her. This time, it was _because of her_ that he had made that decision. It was like before when she gave up her time _because of him_.

She hugged her coat tighter around her as she walked. Sure, it was a very nice summer morning but Hermione still felt chilled.

She knew in her heart that she cared far more for Harry than Ron and Ron knew this. He confronted her before when they broke up asking if she might be harboring feelings for their other best friend. She shook her head "no", but explained that she cared for him so much and so deep especially then when the looming threat of Voldemort was still upon them. Ron simply nodded.

Sighing, she decided to stop by The Burrow as she walked upon an empty alleyway. All these thoughts about Harry, his job and hers were giving her a headache. Quickly, she walked towards the alleyway, looked left, right, up and down and when she saw that no one was around, Disapparated as quietly as she could for The Burrow. She thought she could use some girl-talk with Ginny if she was home.

Arriving at The Burrow, Hermione noticed that it was a bit quiet. Worried that she might have gotten there with the Weasleys not at home, she walked towards the front door softly and knocked thrice.

"Coming!" a shrill girl's voice answered from upstairs. Hermione presumed it was Ginny. "Who's there?"

"It's Hermione, Ginny."

Ginny opened up the door and squealed upon seeing Hermione. She hugged her tightly in one of her signature Weasley hugs. Hermione noticed Luna standing behind Ginny, smiling serenely. She hugged Ginny back and smiled at Luna. "Hey, Luna. Never thought you'd be here," she said as she was released by Ginny and led inside the house.

"Dad is out on an expedition. He didn't want me to come, so I came here for the weekend. I've been here since Friday," Luna explained.

"Where's Molly?"

"Oh, out with Dad. It's just me and Luna. So what brings you here, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged as the girls sat down on the living room and got comfortable. "I just want to get away from the boys for a while. You know, get away from the usual guy-speak I hear inside the house."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," sympathized Ginny. "What with growing up with six brothers, it's a nightmare to always wake up with 'guy-speak' as you put it."

Hermione and Luna chuckled. "Well, it's not really a nightmare, but yeah – it could be tiring sometimes."

Ginny got up and went to the kitchen to bring out snacks for them to munch on. Luna stared at Hermione placidly. After a few seconds of silence, Luna spoke up, "Something is bothering you, Hermione." She said it so matter-of-factly that Hermione immediately looked up towards her in incredulity.

"You are quite confused and you seem to not be getting answers to the questions you are asking," she continued. "You need to look deep within you, Hermione. The answer lies within your very heart and soul. You just need to stop thinking too much about it and instead, listen to whatever it has to say."

Hermione gaped at her as she spoke this. Luna was looking at her directly, her big silver-grey eyes not wavering from her. She was considered barmy back when they were at Hogwarts but the Trio grew fond of her following their fifth year, starting with Harry. Sure, she could be eccentric sometimes, well – most of the time, actually – but they had come to know that she frequently saw clearer than "normal" people. Harry took her word seriously before when she told him things before The Final Battle took place and Hermione knew that she means to Harry and if she's not mistaken, a lot more to Ron.

So Hermione simply shook her head and looked down once more, not really wanting to process what Luna just said to her and thanking Merlin that Ginny chose to arrive at that moment with snacks to save her from the awkward moment she had with Luna.

The girls continued on talking well into lunch time. Luna offered to take the dishes that they ate upon to the kitchen and to check out if Mrs. Weasley left something for them for lunch.

Hermione then remembered their encounter with Draco during Graduation and decided that now would be a convenient time to bring up the topic with Ginny. She faced the younger woman and said, quite bluntly, "So, Ginny. Is there something about Draco that you wish to tell me?"

Ginny, who had her back towards Hermione while picking up the magazines they were browsing just a little while ago, stiffened suddenly at Hermione's question. Slowly, she turned around to face Hermione and smiled slowly. "What are you talking about, Hermione?" she asked carefully.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh, it's just that I saw how you treated each other at Graduation and I thought there was something else there that I need to know. If there isn't, then it's my fault for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry." She looked at Ginny straight in the eye as she said this.

Ginny sighed and plopped down beside Hermione on the couch, leaving the magazines strewn on the floor. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Promise you won't go ballistic on me?" she asked. Hermione placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder to assure her.

"Ok. It all started when Draco returned to Hogwarts and I stopped pining away for Harry. I was all alone at the library, researching and studying for my Potions assignment when he came in, apparently looking for some reading materials as well. You must understand that I didn't greet him at all but simply ignored him. He ignored me for quite a while as well but I didn't expect him to come to my table, look over my work and comment on certain things that I was having trouble with," explained Ginny. She sighed once more as she remembered their first encounter.

Hermione remained silent, knowing that there was more to come from Ginny. "It started there. He was really good at Potions, Hermione and you know that that is not my best subject. He helped me throughout the rest of the year when he wasn't doing things for Harry and it escalated from there. Eventually, when I think we both realized that we were already falling, I told him that whatever was happening between us wasn't right and left it at that. That was before the Final Battle. I never saw him until a couple of weeks later, which was during Graduation," she finished.

"I presume your brother and Harry don't know all of this?" asked Hermione softly.

Ginny shook her head. "You know Ron, 'Mione. He would blow up the moment he knows that his younger sister is in a relationship with a Malfoy. Although I'm not saying I already am in a relationship with him. Harry might understand but letting him know means I might as well tell my brother about it."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"No. I don't think they would be happy as well. Oh, Hermione. Everything seems so complicated now. If people told me before that I would fall for a Malfoy, I would have laughed at their faces, but now…" she trailed.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled Ginny into a hug. "I can't say I am entirely ecstatic with the whole Draco situation, but I can understand what you are going through and I am not going to blame you for what you are feeling for him. It's your choice. The only thing I can do now is try and support you."

Ginny nodded and whispered, "Thanks."

"But I wouldn't be held responsible for what your brother might do!" Hermione warned, pulling away from the hug.

Ginny grinned and said, "But maybe you could at least try to keep him at bay?"

Hermione grinned as well. "Ok, but I'm not really promising."

At that precise moment, Luna came back and announced that Molly had left them with something for lunch and that she already prepared it. It's by the kitchen and could they all come now and eat? She was already starving.

Hermione smirked and thought that Ron might have really finally found his match.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_(A/N: Again, thanks so much to Lady Starlight, for the wonderful work she made here. Mwah!)_**


	5. Conclusions Concluded

**Chapter 5 – Conclusions Concluded**

Harry and Ron were lounging at the living room playing chess when Hermione yelled from the hallway that she was going out. Neither of the boys paid her attention as they were both so engrossed at the chessboard, contemplating both of their next moves.

"Checkmate," Ron declared smugly yet again, after a while of silence. Lunch was already rolling around the corner.

"Ugh! I give up, Ron," said Harry tiredly and slouched on the couch they were playing by. "You've beaten me for the 6th time already and it's not even noon yet!"

Ron grinned. "Well, you know me. Chess is my expertise. Better stick to Quidditch, mate," he told Harry.

"Nah, it's your expertise now as well. I'll be sticking with the dark forces out there. As usual," he sighed resignedly.

"Say, Harry. What made you accept the Auror position so soon? I thought you said that you're going to postpone it for a month or so," commented Ron, fixing the chess pieces back into the chessboard.

"Not another round, Ron," replied Harry when he saw Ron fixing the chess pieces once more, not really answering Ron's question. "I'm dead beat." Harry removed his glasses, closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Well?" asked Ron once more, when Harry wasn't making any moves to answer his question.

"Well what?"

"You didn't answer my question, mate. Why did you accept the Auror position so soon?" repeated Ron.

Harry still didn't answer. He was looking at the painting that was hanging at the opposite wall of the living room without really seeing it. He was thinking back to what he suddenly felt upon realizing that Hermione will be gone for months if and when she took the job at Hogwarts. He had suddenly felt alone, knowing that the only person who always stood by him and believed in him would no longer be there. He knew he needed Hermione. And Hermione knew that, too. But he wasn't about to tell her that he needed her, that she shouldn't be taking the post at Hogwarts, ruining the only dream she has left. He didn't want her to forego of it once more because of him. But he couldn't help but feel resentful about her leaving.

"Mate?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Ron. I guess I zonked out for a moment there. You were asking…?"

Ron rolled his eyes, in an exact replica of Hermione, Harry noticed. "You know, when you did that – you just reminded me of Hermione. She was the one always doing that at us," Harry commented.

Ron chuckled then grinned. "So as I was saying, what made you decide to take the Auror post this soon?"

Harry shrugged. "I just felt like now is already a good time. Since both of you decided to take on jobs already, why should I postpone it any longer?"

Ron sensed that his best friend wasn't entirely telling the truth. Harry wasn't looking at him directly when he answered. "Is that the real reason?" he asked.

Harry sighed once more and nodded. "Yes, Ron. It is. I just feel like I can't take the idea of spending time alone here without you," he said. "Without her," he added quietly.

"Hermione sure is a great witch, isn't she?" asked Ron nonchalantly, deciding to change the topic. "And she's getting prettier by the second."

"She was always pretty, Ron. No, scratch that – she was always _beautiful. _ I'm sure you know that. And of course, she's great. She was always great. She got out us alive during the Final Battle, didn't she?" Harry replied.

Ron smirked slightly and said, "Yeah, but what do you think about her, you know - personally?"

Harry didn't reply immediately. He just stared off into space once more. When Ron was about to wave his hand in front of him, he answered quietly, "She's perfect. For me, that is."

Ron grinned triumphantly and was about to comment when Harry asked, "Where is she, by the way? I didn't see her all morning."

"You were all set into trying to beat me and you didn't hear her call out that she was going out for a while," explained Ron. "What is up with you and her anyway? It looks to me that for the past couple of days, no - weeks actually, you were avoiding her and now you go all caring or something like that?"

"I've always cared for her, Ron. You know that. I've always cared for both of you. You are - well - you are my only family left. If I don't have you, what will happen to me?"

"But you were not talking to her –"

"Look," cut Harry. "Let's not talk about this, shall we? I'm famished and I'm sure you are, too. It's close to noon and we haven't had breakfast." He started to stand up and go to the kitchen with Ron muttering under his breath in tow.

They found Dobby in the kitchen rummaging about their cabinets. When he saw his two masters, he immediately stepped down from whatever he was doing and bowed down at them saying, "Masters in need of anything from Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby. Kindly prepare us our –," Harry stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that their lunch was already set-up at the table.

"Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby inquired.

"Never mind," said Harry and sat down. Ron sat down opposite him and immediately pounced on his food.

While the boys were having a late lunch and enjoying the companionable silence between them, Ron was too busy eating to talk anyways, Hermione Apparated in bringing with her the two young women from The Burrow.

Ginny immediately went for the kitchen, grinning when she saw both of the boys in there. "I knew it. I could hear you munching that chicken from the hallway, Ron. Hello, Harry," she greeted as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Luna went inside next and was smiling serenely. "Hi Harry. Hello Ronald." She gave Ron a special smile which made Ron's ears turn red. He smiled back in return, chewing on his chicken more carefully now.

Hermione went in last. "Hi Ron. You're eating just now?" She went and sat beside him. "Hi Harry," she added quietly.

"Hermione," acknowledged Harry, without lifting his head from his plate. Luna, Ginny and Ron exchanged wary glances. The girls most specifically were asking questions. Ron just shrugged in response.

"You girls wanna eat?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "We had lunch at The Burrow. Your mum left us a big lunch enough to feed an army."

Ron chuckled. "You know how mum is."

The boys resumed eating with the girls talking by their side. Occasionally, Ron interrupted their conversation, which earned him a glare from either Hermione or Ginny as his mouth was always full when he did so. Harry remained quiet as he finished his lunch.

After the boys were finished, the whole group got up and walked towards the living room. Harry was the last to get up, sighing heavily. Hermione looked back at him with concern and Harry gave her a ghost of a smile. She smiled back and turned towards the living room, the smile never leaving her face until she entered the living room.

Everyone was having a grand time talking and laughing and reminiscing and Ron was amusing Luna and Ginny once more with his antics. Everyone that is, except Harry _and _Hermione, who were both sitting at either end of the couch. Hermione with a book in her hand, Harry with _The Daily Prophet._ Luna kept on glancing at the pair of them, noticing that both were not really reading. The tension between them was so thick and Luna knew she just had to tell Ron about it. She got up abruptly stopping Ginny mid-way in her laugh and with Ron looking at her curiously.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Ronald, could you point me the way, please?" she asked, in her normal detached manner. Ginny grinned knowingly at her brother while Ron simply shrugged and stood up telling Luna, "This way."

When they both got out of earshot of the living room, Luna dragged Ron back to the kitchen. Ron raised his eyebrows at her and started to ask something when Luna silenced him with a finger. She closed the door, locked it and asked Ron to perform a silencing charm. Ron looked at her questioningly once more but adhered to her request. Once that was done, Luna sat down and gazed at Ron piercingly. Ron looked around before sitting down slowly in front of her, asking, "I thought you wanted to go to the bathroom."

"I did. But I have some more important things to talk to you about. Besides, the Knarckles are still probably in the bathroom. I'll wait till they are done. I think they will be done in another 10 minutes or so. That's enough time for us to talk," she said.

Ron nodded, not questioning at all what Luna meant about Knarckles and how they were in the bathroom at that moment.

"Harry and Hermione love each other," she told Ron bluntly. Ron just looked at her without even a reaction. After a few seconds, Luna asked, "You also knew?"

"Well, of course they do. We've been best friends since we were 11 and 12, why wouldn't we love each other?"

"No, that's not what I meant, Ronald. They are _in love_," explained Luna. "The Snitch has already been caught, but they're too busy watching the Quaffle. Then again, I've always preferred watching the Keeper, instead of the Seeker, that's Hermione's department. But all this tension between them gives me a headache."

Ron looked at her for a short while before saying, more to himself than to Luna, "I know they fancy each other, but…" He stood up and started to pace the kitchen, every talk he had with Harry and Hermione and the way he tried to observe them all coming back to his mind.

"Yes, Ronald. That's what it is. I've known it since I saw Hermione walk in The Burrow a while ago. Though I've expected this to happen for a long time"

Ron stopped pacing and looked sharply at Luna, "You knew since she walked in The Burrow a while ago?" he asked incredulously. Luna simply nodded. She walked to him and said, "I already told Hermione that she needs to delve deeply inside in her heart to understand what she's going through right now."

Ron sat down pulling Luna down beside him. He sighed, not really asking as to how she found out what Hermione was going through. "And do you think that Hermione understood what you meant by that?"

"If she looks in her heart and stops analyzing and thinking through her brain like she usually does, then she will," she answered.

Ron simply shook his head, not even trying to comprehend what Luna was telling him. "Ok, now that we both know, or at least assume, that they love each other, what should we do about it?"

"I _know_ Ronald. I could see it with the way they interact with each other. You just cannot assume," Luna stated, returning to her normal detached air.

Not able to hold it any longer, he asked, "How could you know all this? From the moment you saw Hermione today a while ago and from what I reckon – this is the only time you saw Harry since Graduation."

Luna looked at him without blinking for a few minutes. When Ron, unnerved by the way she was staring at him, was about to say something, she said, "You know me, Ronald. I just do. I feel it. I can see it. And as for what we are supposed to do about it?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to do nothing."

Silence greeted this answer. Ron wasn't able to grasp immediately that Luna was actually suggesting that they were not going to do anything about his best friends' situation.

"And why is that?" he asked, looking at Luna skeptically.

"You'll know. Eventually," she replied and walked towards the door. "I think I can use the bathroom now. The Knarckles are probably gone already."

Ron gaped at her unbelievingly, shook his head and walked out of the kitchen as well, canceling the Silencing Charm on his way out.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny, at that moment, was feeling uncomfortable in the living room with both Hermione and Harry. She couldn't use the same excuse as Luna, but she wanted to get out of there, fast, if Luna and Ron were not returning anytime soon.

Harry and Hermione were both not speaking to one another, with their heads still buried in whatever they were reading, or _pretending _to read, anyway. Once or twice every minute, one of them would take a glance at the other one, but not saying anything. It was unsettling for Ginny.

She didn't know what happened between those two. They were fine the last time she saw them. And now, it seemed something is _so _wrong between them. The tension was unbelievable.

Ginny stood up and announced that she would just go out and get herself a drink. When she was already out in the hallway, she bumped into Ron, looking worried about something. "Ron, what's the matter? Did something happen?" she asked. Ron shook his head and took a peek inside the living room at Harry and Hermione. Luna met them in the hallway, a few moments after Ron and took a peek inside as well.

Ginny looked in as well and saw that nothing changed between her two friends. "What is wrong with them?" Ginny whispered. "They haven't been talking for the last hour and are _not _turning a page at all in those things that they are _supposed to be_ reading."

Luna turned to her with unblinking eyes and said, "They have some unresolved issues within them that they need to fully understand soon. It has been going on for quite a while already, since before the Final Battle came. I'm sorry about that, Ronald."

Ron shook his head and told her, it was ok. He felt that it was bound to happen anyway. Ginny looked back and forth between Luna and Ron and back to Harry and Hermione. "What do you both mean by that?" she asked, mulling over what they both said. "Don't tell me that they have something going on. And even before the Final Battle happened? Don't you go both pulling my leg. They have a lot of things to think about then."

Both Ron and Luna turned to her and solemnly nodded. Ginny shook her head unbelievingly. "I'll just go and get that drink," she said and hurried off to the direction of the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------

After another couple of hours of not speaking to anyone and not really reading the book she was holding, Hermione grew tired of the silence between her and the one seated on the couch with her. She stood up and stretched, noticing that Ron and Luna were in one corner playing chess while Ginny looked on. _When did Luna start playing chess? _she wondered.

"Checkmate," said Luna, smiling serenely at Ron. Ron returned her smile and said nothing.

"Well, seems like someone is better than you at chess after all, dear brother," commented Ginny. "Congratulations, Luna."

Hermione smiled, watching them. _I am willing to bet that Ron lost to Luna on purpose, _she thought.

Ron turned to look at her and was surprised to notice that she was standing up and observing them. "So you decided to finally quit that pretending?" he asked. Hermione was shocked that Ron knew that she was only pretending to read. She placed a finger to her lips and gestured for them to be quiet. Ron shrugged and said, "Don't worry. He wouldn't hear." He then gestured towards Harry. Hermione looked to where Harry was seated at the other end of the couch and noticed that he was asleep. She smiled at the peace that showed, belying the tension that had been his norm of late.

Hermione got her wand out of her hip holster, which was given to her by Harry before the Final Battle and summoned his blanket from his room, without a word. Once she had it, she carefully removed the newspaper he was still clutching and draped the blanket over him. She also removed his glasses and placed it on the table beside him.

All throughout this, Ron, Luna and Ginny were watching at the other end of the room. Luna had a knowing smile on her face.

"I am going to my room for a nap as well," said Hermione. "If you girls want to stay for dinner – that would be wonderful. And Ron – do try and be quiet, ok?" With that, she ambled out of the room and they heard her muffled footsteps towards the stairs to her bedroom.

"Well," said Ginny, standing up. "I don't know about you two, but I'm a bit hungry. I think I'd ask Dobby to make me a sandwich."

"I'll come with you," said Ron immediately, which earned him a roll of the eyes from Ginny and a quiet laughter from Luna.

"I'll come with you two as well," Luna told them. And together they went out of the living room quietly, leaving Harry to his nap.

-------------------------------------------------

**_(A/N: I wouldn't be able to accomplish this without the help of my beloved beta – Lady Starlight. All my love and thanks to her. And yeah – I know, I suck for not updating soon. I've been on a road-trip for the last 3 or 4 weeks but it's no excuse. Hope you enjoyed this!)_**


	6. Promises

**Chapter 6 – Promises **

_2nd Week of August, Hogsmeade_

Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. The boys had accompanied Hermione to help get her settled in the school for a couple of weeks before term started. She needed to get her lesson plans ready and get acquainted with the other staff.

She had been surprised when Harry had said that he would accompany her that day. She knew that he had had training that week and had been wondering how he had been able to get a day off. They've had a few conversations here and there and somehow – the awkwardness and tension between them had been already cut down to a minimum.

When Headmistress McGonagall owled Hermione and said that she should be at Hogwarts at least a couple of weeks before school starts, she originally had asked Ron only to go with her, knowing that Harry wouldn't have been available. To her surprise, Harry had come to her room last night and had said that he would go with her as well. It had been also the first _real_ conversation they had in weeks, since she announced her acceptance as being the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts.

_Hermione was doing some last minute packing and checking if she left anything else. "Well, that's about it," she said to herself packing the last book she had on her shelf inside her trunk. _

"_Time to prepare for bed now and a shower first is the best way to do that," she said aloud and smiled to herself. She went to her dresser, got out some sleeping clothes and walked to her bedroom door. She was surprised when she opened it and found Harry standing outside with his fist raised to knock._

"_Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Er – I wanted to talk to you," he said, lowering his hand. They stood awkwardly facing each other for a few seconds before Harry broke the silence and asked, "Can I come in?"_

"_Oh! Yes, of course. Silly me," said Hermione. She opened her door and ushered Harry in, then closed it once they were inside._

_Harry shuffled his feet for a few moments before sitting down on Hermione's bed. He noticed Hermione holding her pajamas. "I guess you're just about to go to the bathroom, then?" he commented._

"_Uh, yeah. I was just about to take a shower and turn in early. You know – have to be up early tomorrow," she replied, placing the clothes on the table next to her cabinet. She faced Harry and asked, "So, what brought you here?" _

"_So," Harry started, looking directly at Hermione. "You're really leaving now, huh?"_

_It took a few seconds for Hermione to answer, "Yes." She sat down on her dresser opposite her bed where Harry was and looked at her feet, not quite meeting Harry's eyes._

"_I'm going with you tomorrow."_

_Hermione suddenly looked up, surprised. She blinked and said, "You will?"_

_Harry smiled. "Yes, I will. I want to be there with you when you enter Hogwarts and officially become a professor. I want to be there when you finally realize your dream."_

_Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes but she willed them not to fall. She didn't want to cry in front of Harry, not now. She smiled when she realized that this was the first time that Harry talked to her about her job._

_She walked towards him and knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees, her smile never leaving her face. "It means so much to me to hear you say that," she said softly._

"_Of course, 'Mione. What are best friends for?" said Harry, placing a hand on her cheek. Hermione leaned into it. "You were there when I needed you. You were and are always there. Now, I wanted to do the same to you." _

"_Oh, Harry!" she said and placed her arms around his neck. She thought she heard her door open and close quietly but didn't really register since she was feeling so overwhelmed about Harry's statement._

_The impact of her embrace sent him tumbling back on Hermione's bed sending Hermione on top of him. He laughed when she didn't let go and instead shifted so that her head was on his chest but stopped when he heard her sniffling._

"_Hey," he said, caressing her hair. "What's wrong?" _

"_I'm just happy, Harry," she sniffled. "I have you back."_

"_You always had me, Hermione. What made you think you didn't?" _

_Hermione looked at him and said, "You weren't really speaking to me for the last weeks, Harry."_

_Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I guess I took your decision too hard. I was selfish and wanted you to always be with me. But lately, I've been thinking and realized that we are all bound to grow up and live our separate lives. I have no choice but to just accept what you wanted to do and just simply be here for you, always," he explained, absently making circles on her shoulders. _

_Hermione smiled and went back to lean on him, her arms still encircled around his waist. "I'll always be here for you, too Harry. And for Ron, too."_

_Harry didn't say anything after that as everything had been already said in their earlier conversation_

Hermione smiled as she remembered their conversation last night. They even had fallen asleep together that way, not bothering to change clothes and move their positions. And this morning – all three of them were in a good mood. This day was bound to be a great day.

She stepped forward through the gates first, hearing the two boys following her. Hermione stopped and admired the castle she had grown to love and consider her home for the last 7 years of her life. She felt the boys stepping on either side of her to stop as well to look up at the castle.

"Well, here we are," she said and looked at her boys, no, _men._

"Yep," said Ron. "It's good to be back. Even though the last time I was here was only a couple of months ago."

Harry was quiet, simply looking at the castle. He was having mixed feelings at going back and seeing the place that he called home for the last 7 years and where the final and bloody battle between him and the greatest evil ever to live happened.

Hermione sensed this and she reached out for Harry's hand. Harry looked at her and she gave him a small encouraging smile. He entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed lightly, smiling back. _I'm fine, _he mouthed to her and Hermione squeezed his hand back.

Ron noticed this short interaction between Harry and Hermione and smiled at the simple gestures that they exchanged, which showed how much they really do care for each other. He even saw them together last night at Hermione's room. He wanted to check if Hermione was all set and was surprised but glad to see Harry there instead. Luna was right. They really love each other.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw him smiling down at them. She smiled back and took his hand as well. "Shall my two knights escort this damsel to the one castle they all have grown to love?"

"Surely, my lady," said Ron, bowed slightly and pointed the way which had Hermione laughing and Harry chuckling.

Together, the Golden Trio walked towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the one place they all agreed to call home.

------------------------------------------------------------

Headmistress McGonagall herself welcomed her three former students and was delighted to see Harry and Ron with Hermione, not entirely surprised that they would be coming with her. She enlisted the help of several house-elves to bring Hermione's luggage to her soon-to-be quarters. Hermione didn't say anything upon seeing the house-elves scurry to do the Headmistress' biddings but looked disapprovingly at the way they were all curtsying before them. Harry and Ron both noticed this and decided not to say anything as well. Though Ron chuckled and turned it into a well-placed cough after Harry nudged him.

After which, McGonagall met with Hermione privately, to brief her about what the Transfiguration job entails, giving Ron and Harry time to roam around the castle.

"It's so bloody quiet," said Ron as they walked along Hogwarts corridors.

Harry nodded his assent. "It's just like during Christmas holidays. But at least then, there were a handful of students that made some ruckus around the school. Now, it's a bit eerie. No students. Just the professors. And you barely even see them."

"How can Hermione survive this last couple of weeks before school starts? She would go ballistic here!" Ron exclaimed.

"She wouldn't," said Harry. "She prefers the quiet. She spent lots of time in the library to get used to this kind of silence."

"But I sure wouldn't want this."

Harry chuckled. "Knowing you, Ron – I'm sure you won't."

They keep walking and walking until their feet led them to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was still the painting guarding the common room's entrance. Memories of the past 7 years of escapades sneaking by her came back to both Harry and Ron as they stared at the Fat Lady's painting and the surroundings.

"Well, if it isn't the two of our Golden Trio," said the Fat Lady. "What are you doing here?"

"We dropped off the third of our Trio," explained Harry. "As I'm sure you've already heard –"

"Oh yes!" she gushed. "Miss Hermione Granger will be teaching in this most prestigious school of magic!"

"Er – yep, that just about sums it all up."

"Harry! Ron!"

They both turned around to see Hermione running towards them breathlessly. "I've been looking for you. I should have thought I would find you here. Minerva wanted you to stay for the rest of the day and possibly eat with the rest of the staff," she said, stopping in front of them as she gasped for air.

"Wow. So you're now on a first-name basis with the Headmistress? When did this happen?" asked Ron bewilderingly.

"Hush, Ron," said Hermione, coloring a bit. "I'll have you know that all of the staff and professors here call each other by their first-names."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it would take a while for me to call my former professors by their first names. You sure are getting pretty at-home here already, aren't you, Hermione?" Hermione playfully punched Ron's arm as a reply.

"Uhm, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione turned to look at him as well as Ron. He fidgeted for a while. "Can I talk to you outside?" he turned to look at Ron and shyly added, "Alone, if it's ok."

"Sure, Harry," said Ron answering for Hermione, understanding why his best mate wanted to have some alone time for a while with their other best friend. "She's all yours. I'll be in the Great Hall when you're done." He turned from them both and walked away.

Together, Harry and Hermione quietly walked towards the front doors and out to the lake side, where the Giant Squid was idly grazing the surface with its tentacles. They walked the perimeter of the lake, savoring the warm summer air and the cool shade of the trees surrounding the lake. They both stopped at the spot where they usually sat down together to study or simply idle around back when they were still students.

Hermione sat down on the grass and patted the ground beside her, asking Harry to do the same. Harry sat down and together, they looked out onto the lake, watching the Giant Squid. The silence was companionable this time around between them.

After a little while, Harry lay down on the grass, his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He sighed contentedly. Hermione smiled at the contentment that showed on Harry's smiling face. "I could get used to this, you know," murmured Harry.

"Uh-huh."

"If things could only be like this when we were back at Hogwarts. Not a care in the world. Everything so normal…" he trailed off. Hermione looked at his direction and was surprised to see him looking intently at her. "I know," she replied quietly.

Harry sat up once more and gazed into Hermione's eyes. "Are you really, really, 100 sure that this is what you want to do?"

Hermione chuckled. "Of course, Harry." She looked back towards the lake. "It has been my dream, to teach. And now that the opportunity is here, I think it's only right for me to grab it." She turned to Harry again. "I've given it some thought, actually, when I told you more than a month ago about this offer. If you didn't agree with this, I wouldn't pursue it. I have a nice job waiting for me at the Ministry where I could be close to you, so it wouldn't be a really big deal. Except that it was." She sighed and looked down. "When I stepped here a while ago, I knew I was making the right decision. And since you already gave your ok…" she trailed. She looked back up to see Harry studying her. "You did say this is already ok with you, didn't you?"

This time, it was Harry's turn to chuckle. "Come here," he motioned for Hermione to sit closer to him. Hermione scooted closer and Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making her lean into him, her head on his shoulders. "It is ok, 'Mione. It's ok." He kissed the top of her head. "I've thought it over as well, you know. With you being here at Hogwarts, you'll remain safe all the time and doing what you've always loved to do."

Hermione started to protest but Harry continued, "I know that the war is over, Hermione. But Tom's supporters are still out there. Who knows, they might just be biding their time. I realized that if you worked at the Ministry with me, you would be more susceptible to that than if you are here at Hogwarts. Plus if I go out on missions, which could take weeks or days, you are going to be alone at Grimmauld."

"I could take care of myself, Harry. Plus Ron would be there with me," said Hermione, a bit indignantly.

"Are you saying now that you don't want to be here at Hogwarts and do what you love most?" asked Harry teasingly. "Because if that is so – I would gladly tell the Headmistress that you are backing out and choosing to be with me again, instead."

"Oh, shut up, Harry. Honestly!" she replied, pinching Harry's side. Harry laughed but didn't release his hold on Hermione. "So you were really decided still to take the Auror position then?" she asked. "You told me before that you were having second thoughts about it. Remember, I told you to give it some thought and just postpone answering it than saying outright 'no'?"

"Well, yeah," said Harry. "Your announcement helped trigger my decision, to be honest." He smiled sheepishly.

"But you want to do that, too, right?" she asked, looking at him. Harry nodded. "Ok," she said and placed her head once more on his shoulder.

They stayed quiet for a short while, contented in each other's presence. Harry was the one who broke the silence. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

Hermione looked up at him. "What's that?"

"Can you always keep in touch with me?" asked Harry quietly, not looking down at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and placed one hand on Harry's cheek. "Of course, I will Harry. I will," she replied softly.

Harry turned his head to look at her and smiled. She was so close to him, her face mere inches from his. "I'll meet you here at this same spot at the start of Christmas break, ok?" he said quietly. "I'll bring you back to Grimmauld and we'll celebrate Christmas together like we always do, together with Ron." Hermione nodded and he noticed that her face seemed closer than before. "When it's the right time, you will meet me, ok?"

"I will," she whispered.

Hermione was so close to Harry, their noses were almost touching. Harry could see his reflection in her golden chocolate eyes. It was the first time he noticed that her eyes had specks of gold in it when you look closely enough. He usually just thought they were brown. As he was gazing at her, he realized that there were just a few millimeters between them. He could actually lean in and kiss her senseless. But where did that thought come from?

To Harry's surprise, Hermione pulled back. She probably realized how close they suddenly were. He suddenly became unsure of himself, ashamed even. What just happened? What were these feelings that he was having for his female best friend? She was supposed to be _only _his best friend, right?

"I – Hermione – I'm – I really," he stuttered.

Hermione smiled one more time and shook her head. She removed herself from his arms. Harry didn't even notice that he had had both arms around her waist. She stood up and brushed the seat of the jeans she was wearing and looked down at him. He remained seated and was looking once more at the lake.

"I'm going back in, Harry. Do you want to go with me?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I think I'll stay here for a while. Gather my thoughts." Hermione nodded and walked back towards the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione walked back towards the castle, she started to think about what just transpired between her and Harry. Was he about to kiss her? Because she was pretty sure that was what Harry was about to do. Or was she just imagining things? But they were so close already and if she wasn't mistaken, she saw _a little bit _of desire there in his emerald green eyes. She was also pretty sure that if she hadn't pulled away at that precise moment, he would have leaned in.

Sure, they kissed before. Either on the cheek or on the lips, but all of those was just friendly. Really. But what happened back there by the lake was hardly friendly. The way their noses were almost touching. The way he was looking at her. She didn't want to think that Harry was harboring more than feelings towards her. But what just _really_ happened out there?

Plus he made her promise to correspond with him all the time. Of course, she would do that. She would always write to him and to Ron as well. They are her best friends, for Merlin's sake. He didn't need to remind her of that. She would do it anyway regardless of him not making her promise. Was he afraid she would forget them when she started her work here at Hogwarts? The idea was even preposterous to think about.

She shook her head and realized that she was still standing on the stairs going towards the main doors. She quickly took a glance at Harry by the lake and saw him still looking towards it, occasionally throwing a stone to it. She heaved a sigh and walked inside the castle. Things started to get complicated since the Final Battle ended and they had to decide which they had to pursue as their careers. Life was easy back then when all they had to think about was Voldemort and the pending battle with him. Honestly.

She walked towards the Great Hall and stopped thinking about it for a while as she was introduced by the Headmistress to the other school staff she would be starting to work with.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron smiled as he looked out of the window of one of the castle's towers towards the lake where he saw two figures starting to lean in towards each other. From what he could see from his vantage point, they were about to engage in a not-so-friendly kiss. _Finally. _That's all he thought of.

He left the window sill to give them some privacy, and headed down for dinner in the Great Hall, the grin never leaving his face.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**(A/N: My love and appreciation to my wonderful beta, Lady Starlight. She does amazing work every time.)**_


	7. Surprises

**Chapter 7 – Surprises**

_3rd Week of August, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

Hermione was at her desk, in her quarters, writing on a piece of parchment the lessons that she was planning for the second quarter of school. Several books were stashed on her desk as well and she occasionally consulted one of them as she planned what to write next. She was already done with the first quarter and she wanted to finish the next one and show them to the Headmistress for approval. She was almost done when she heard her stomach grumble. She looked at her watch and groaned. It was almost 1:00PM. She dropped her quill and rubbed her sore neck and hands. She had been writing non-stop ever since she had woken up and had forgotten to even have breakfast. She was so excited about writing her lesson plan even though the first quarter lesson plan wasn't even due for another couple of days.

She stood up and stretched, arching her back to relieve the tension. Then she walked towards her standard kitchenette, grateful for the foresight of her predecessors, and rummaged around looking for something to eat. When she found nothing that she wanted, she decided to go to the Great Hall to see what the house elves had prepared. That way, she would also be able to Minerva for some advice about the new method of teaching she wanted to do for her subject.

She walked out of her quarters and strolled leisurely towards the Great Hall, still not believing that she was in Hogwarts again, but this time, for a different purpose. She greeted several portraits and ghosts she met on the way to the Great Hall, and had a very interesting meeting with Peeves, the poltergeist.

She saw him by the hall of armors, fiddling with one of the knights, making them do rude gestures while cackling wildly. When Peeves saw her, he immediately flew to her, eager for a new victim and said, grinning maliciously, "My, my! What is a lovely lady student like you doing here on a summer day?"

Hermione smiled sweetly and answered, "Well, Peeves – for your information, I am now a Professor in this school and not a student anymore, so if you don't want me to go get the Bloody Baron after you, I suppose you better piss off." She smiled one more time and headed on her way.

She felt Peeves following her and knew he was up to no good. Before Peeves could react, Hermione got out her wand and pointed it to Peeves. With her back turned at him, she conjured a piece of gum and thought, "_Wadiwasi_." Without warning, the gum shot right up at Peeves' left nostril. Peeves cursed loudly and went away all of a sudden. Hermione turned around to see Peeves making a rude gesture towards her before turning into a corridor. She chuckled. "Ah, thank you Remus for that wonderful itsy bitsy spell," she said to herself and continued on her way.

Arriving at the Great Hall, she saw that most of the Professors were still there lunching and talking. It was so much more peaceful without the students around yet and Hermione smiled. She knew she would just love this job, teaching at Hogwarts.

She walked towards where Minerva and Filius were chatting and sat down beside her favorite mentor. Minerva smiled at her when she noticed her sitting beside her. "Miss Granger, I trust that your first week back is all going well?"

"It's Hermione, Minerva. Weren't you the one who told me that you call everyone here by their first names?" she said and started to get some beef pot roast from across her. "And yes, my first week back is very well, thank you. I have several matters to go with you though about the way I would handle the class I would be teaching. I'd like you to see if they will be ok."

Filius chuckled. "She's getting the hang of it, Minerva. I'm sure she will fit right in here."

"I have always fit in here. This is my home for the better part of my life," Hermione replied. "Well – when I met Harry and Ron, that's the time I think I really started to fit in," she added as an afterthought.

"I meant as a Professor, Hermione," Filius said, chuckling once more and trying to grab an apple from across him without success. He sighed. "If only Hagrid was still here, he would have…" he trailed.

Everyone fell silent. Hagrid was among the ones who perished during the war, protecting Harry from a spell that was supposed to hit him in the back. Yes, he was half-giant and most minor spells and jinxes would have no effect on him whatsoever. But even a half-giant wasn't a match for an Unforgivable. When the green light hit him square in the chest, he collapsed with a loud thud causing Harry to turn and see his very first friend drop dead. Harry blamed himself for a while after the final battle, even though he killed the Death Eater that killed Hagrid.

Professor Flitwick got his wand out and was about to summon the apple to him when no one wanted to take Hagrid's place of handing him his apple. To his surprise, Hermione stood up and grabbed it for him. "Thank you," he said quietly as he started to bite the apple.

After a period of silence, Hermione broke it, not standing it any longer. "I was meaning to ask you, Minerva. I was wondering who will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. When you introduced me to everyone last week, there wasn't a DADA teacher present," said Hermione, looking up at the Headmistress expectantly.

"He will be here soon, Hermione. He was supposed to come here last week like you but wasn't able due to some personal reasons, as he said in his owl," the Headmistress replied. "And I trust that you would get along with him since you are both Hogwarts graduates and he is also one of the best in his year, even with the circumstances in his time."

"Do I know him, Headmistress?"

Minerva made a non-committal noise and continued on eating her blueberry pie. Hermione looked at her mentor suspiciously but shrugged it off. Minerva may not be Albus Dumbledore but Hermione knew that she wouldn't be making the worse decisions. She was next to Dumbledore after all.

When Hermione was done, Minerva summoned her in her office for the discussion that Hermione wanted to have regarding the way she wanted to handle her class. After a couple of hours, she emerged from the Headmistress' office with a big smile on her face. Her proposition just got approved.

On her way back to her quarters, she heard some clattering in a distance like someone was having trouble with something. Curious, she walked towards the noise and was startled by what was making it. Or rather _who _was making it.

"Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" she asked incredulously, eyeing the pieces of luggage trailing behind him and how the house-elves immediately appeared to take it.

Draco Malfoy looked up from where he was standing and smirked upon seeing Hermione. "Granger," he acknowledged. "I could ask you the same thing. Is the Headmistress in her office?"

Hermione just nodded and without a word, Draco sauntered off towards Minerva's office, leaving the house-elves to care for his belongings and an astounded Hermione.

"He couldn't be who I think he would be, could he?" she asked herself and walked back reluctantly towards her quarters.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Once Hermione was sure that Draco wouldn't be with the Headmistress, she decided to ask her what Draco Malfoy, of all people, was doing in Hogwarts. He couldn't be the new DADA teacher, could he? She wasn't even sure that he excelled in said subject. Well, she was busy studying herself and watching out for Ron and Harry then to notice anyone else in the class anyway.

She was sure that Harry would have been a better candidate for the job. Why then didn't the Headmistress think of Harry first? He was a good teacher – the D.A was a proof of that. They all learned a great deal in DADA during their D.A time than when they were learning it in the classroom.

So what was the deal in hiring Malfoy for the DADA position?

"Animagus," she muttered the password as the gargoyles guarding the entrance sprang to life and admitted Hermione inside the Headmistress' office. Once at the door, she knocked lightly before entering after hearing a soft, "Come in."

Minerva looked up from her writing and removed her glasses upon seeing Hermione. "Ah, Hermione. I was expecting you. Please have a seat."

Hermione took a seat and compared it mentally to the usual soft chintz chairs that Dumbledore had before. The one she was sitting on was high-backed and really hard.

"I knew that you would come to me immediately after seeing Mr. Malfoy in our premises," Minerva continued.

Hermione gaped at her. Since when did she become so _Dumbledore-ish_? "How come you knew that I knew Malfoy was already here?"

"He told me he saw you before he came to my office," she replied. "And I knew that you would come to ask questions after that. Now, I suppose you would like to find out now why I contacted him to be the next DADA teacher."

"Headmistress, I ask that you reconsider this decision you did, seeing as how Malfoy was the main reason as to how Death Eaters were able to infiltrate this school a couple of years ago," said Hermione. "He might have reformed his ways as of last year, but do you think that that would have been enough reason for him to teach at this school? How can we be so sure that he wouldn't turn out to be another Snape?" she added with conviction.

Minerva just listened to her as she voiced out her concerns. She glanced at Dumbledore's portrait for assurance and found him sleeping, much to her dismay. She sighed and looked back at Hermione. "I have faith in him, Hermione. Just as much as Harry tried and placed his trust on him the past year. And how Dumbledore thought he could also be redeemed. I hope you won't question my decisions after this," she said with finality.

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds. Sensing that their meeting was over, she started to rise and turned towards the door. However, she turned back and blurted out, "Why didn't you choose Harry for the position instead? He would have been better than Malfoy."

"I considered him for that, Hermione. As a matter of fact, I first offered it to him. He flatly refused. Saying he needed to do something else for the meantime and gather himself. I understood, although I waited for a while before offering it to Mr. Malfoy. I thought maybe he would change his mind but he still wouldn't take it."

Hermione considered asking why Malfoy, of all people, was the next person in line after Harry. She could have offered it to Remus again but remembered that he was entrusted by Harry to handle the trust funds that Sirius left for him. As well as the other things that Dumbledore and his parents left for him, which took most of Remus' time anyway. She shook her head to herself, said her goodbye to Minerva and exited.

On her way out, she bumped into the one person that she was questioning at the moment, momentarily losing her balance. Acting on reflex, she quickly got her wand out of her arm holster and pointed it at none other than Malfoy. Upon realizing it was him, she slowly lowered her wand and replaced it back on her holster.

Draco had both of his arms in the air in a look of surrender. "Whoa, Granger! Still feisty as ever."

"You can never be so sure, Malfoy," she replied, a bit indignantly. She was about to turn away when Malfoy said, "So Granger – who knew we would be working together again and here at Hogwarts nonetheless?"

Hermione turned back and answered haughtily, "First of all, we never worked together when we were students. If I remembered correctly, you were – hmm, let's see – taunting us who you think were lower than you. Mudbloods, half-bloods and blood traitors, I believe you called us. And if you consider our last year to be '_working together_?' I doubt it. Sure, you were with our side, but that didn't mean we were '_working together_' as you aptly put it." Then she turned away from him again and walked away. "And just because Harry was somewhat ok with you hanging around with us last year didn't mean that I agree with that!" she added.

Draco was stunned at Hermione's outburst. He knew that she could talk back like that and especially to him but he was still surprised. Before she could get away, he ran up to her and caught up. "Granger! Wait! Granger! Hermione!"

Hermione stopped walking when she heard her name. She waited until Draco caught up with her before facing him. "That's the first time you called me by my first name."

Draco shrugged and answered, "Well, there is always a time for firsts. Anyway, I want to offer you a proposition."

Hermione looked at him expectantly, crossing her arms across her chest. Draco took a deep breath and said, "I want us to work together, this time around for real. Since we will both be here at Hogwarts for quite some time, I think that it would be best if we stop this '_taunting_' between us and start having a truce. So what do you say?"

Hermione gaped at him as he said that but shrugged in the end. "I guess." Draco grinned and for the first time, Hermione was able to see what Ginny saw in him. He was pretty good-looking without that usual smirk he had in his face. She smiled back, although hesitantly at first and started to walk. Draco walked with her. "So," started Hermione, trying to start the _truce _with a conversation, "why you? For DADA? Wait, let me rephrase that – what made you accept the position for DADA? I mean –"

Draco raised a hand to stop her. "Professor McGonagall contacted me. I knew that she talked to Potter first about this position and knew also that he refused. I don't want to take this position, really – but seeing as I have no other options, I decided why not?"

"Why don't you have any other options?"

"I'm a Malfoy and the Final Battle with Voldemort happened just a couple of months ago. No one really knew I was working for the Light side. Connect the dots, Gra – Hermione."

Hermione nodded, quickly comprehending. "But won't you have a hard time teaching here since like you said no one knew you were working for the Light side? The parents of some of the children might not want someone whom they know as a former Death Eater teach their kids."

Draco grinned wryly. "That's all well and taken care of by McGonagall. Don't fret about it, Hermione." He raised his robes from his left arm and showed it to Hermione. "And I don't have the mark like most people believe."

Hermione looked at him questioningly and he continued, wincing a bit as he said, "The task of killing Dumbledore was supposed to be my initiation. And you know I didn't succeed with that."

Hermione nodded once and looked back to the front, walking once more. "So when Minerva contacted you, you just said yes?

Draco nodded. "Because even if my name still carries something in the Wizarding World, which is not really good, by the way – no one would want me. And I needed the money. As you very well know – my father is dead and my mother is out of her mind. The fortune that should have been mine had gone to waste."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Malfoy – er – Draco," replied Hermione, still feeling new to saying Draco Malfoy's first name.

"No. I deserve it," he said.

"But how come you landed this position? Last time I heard – you were best at Potions."

"Slughorn is still the Potions Master here, Hermione," he replied dryly. "And I have a long way to go before I reach that. As for why DADA? I'm not the best but I'm decent at it."

"But won't people question you for it? You know – it's _Defense _against the _Dark Arts, _Draco. And you are well-known for not really defending it but pursuing it."

He shrugged. "I don't care what people think now. People can change and I think I've proven that last year although not a lot of people knew that. I don't care if I scare the wits out of the younger students and if I get sneers and threats from my former housemates which I'm sure I'll get. I'm here to prove something to myself and to someone as well."

Hermione didn't lose the way Draco said 'someone' and knew that he was talking about Ginny and her family. She suddenly admired the way he was trying to be brave and face this task that will be before him. "But when did you start excelling in DADA? Sure you were training with us last time, but I haven't really seen you go at it. I mean, for real. No offense meant."

He grinned wryly and said, "Of course you won't because it looked like I wasn't paying attention in class during my Hogwarts years and the training but I assure you that I study hard for it, for everything. I would have bagged the Head Boy badge if I didn't do that blasted thing back in 6th year."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. Some things never change. And one of them is his arrogance.

"Seriously, Hermione," he continued. "I trained and learned everything I can with you people and Potter back during our last year. Remember those times that Potter told you that he was going to have another go and get into the more special training since he would ultimately be the one to kill off Voldemort?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I trained with him. Even though he didn't want me there. I needed catching up since I wasn't as skilled as Potter or you and Weasley in Defense. And he needed a practice dummy there." He added the last bit with a smirk.

Hermione remembered now how Harry would still stay after their rigorous training saying that he still needed to try out something with Remus and Tonks or whoever Auror was present training them. She remembered always seeing Draco remain behind not leaving with both her and Ron. She didn't think about it then but when she thought about it, Draco dueled with Harry all the time when she looks back, with Harry always winning though.

"You trained with Harry and learned all the other things that our trainers back then were teaching him?" she asked

"Yes, I did. The only bad thing about that was that I have to keep my hood up all the time. That was a hard task, you know – hiding my good looks from everyone just so the Dark side doesn't know that I'm working for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes once more and shook her head at the comment Draco made about his good looks. They finally reached her quarters and she turned towards Draco. "Well…Draco, thank you for walking with me and enlightening me somehow with your explanations as to why you are here."

Draco smiled genuinely and answered, "Appreciate it as well, Hermione." And with that, he walked away, presumably to get settled as well in his own quarters.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was walking towards where he presumed Hermione's quarters was at Hogwarts, remembering where the house-elves turned to bring her luggage, after having just Apparated at Hogsmeade. He had a day-off from training and decided to pop in and give Hermione a surprise visit. Harry was supposed to be with him but unfortunately, Anderson, his superior, Floo-called at the last minute and needed him at the Ministry. So off he went alone. Plus, he was sure that Harry would find time to visit Hermione before school started. Alone. He grinned at the thought.

Turning into a corridor, he heard Hermione talking with someone and walking away, her voice getting fainter by the second. Assuming that she was off to her quarters, he followed her voice and whoever it was that was with her. Turning towards their voices, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione talking with none other than Draco Malfoy. What in Merlin's name is he doing here at Hogwarts and why is Hermione all of a sudden talking with him without someone going for a wand?

Finally, he heard them say their goodbyes and Hermione entered her quarters. Ron stood stock still and was startled when he realized that Malfoy was walking towards where he was. Once Draco was near him, he blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

Draco looked up and was startled when he heard someone speak to him in that fashion and was even more startled when he saw that it belonged to Ron Weasley. "I could ask you the same thing, Weasley. What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I work here. Or rather – I will be working here," he replied smugly.

"Since when did you work here?" asked Ron disbelievingly.

Draco scoffed and smirked at Ron. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I _will be_ working here." And with that, he walked past Ron and back to his own quarters.

Ron immediately walked towards where Hermione had gone into after recovering from the shock of seeing Draco in Hogwarts together with Hermione. Once in front of the painting wherein he had seen Hermione go in, he knocked and was surprised when the portrait of a previous young Hogwarts Transfiguration professor, he assumed if the books and other things on her table that were changing back and forth were any indication, said indignantly but primly which reminded him of Hermione, "Hey! Watch where you're knocking your fist. And I don't think the young lady would like to be disturbed now." But then, he remembered that he was in Hogwarts. Stranger things happen. He was just taken by surprise and wasn't able to comprehend that it was a portrait he was knocking into immediately.

He heard some ruffling from behind the painting and a muffled "Coming!" and finally, the portrait swung inwardly on its hidden hinges revealing Hermione in her casual shorts and tee. Ron grinned when he saw her with her hair in a messy bun and there was ink on her hands. She obviously didn't want to waste time and not work. "Hey, 'Mione,"

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron laughed when Hermione launched herself at him and wrapped his arms around her as well. When he placed her down, Hermione led him in her quarters and they both took a seat in her couch facing her bed.

"Wow. I never thought our professors lived in this fashion. This is very comfortable," commented Ron as he slouched and took a look a round. "And you have your own kitchen, too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless. "I knew that that would be the first thing that will catch your attention in this room." She stood up and went into the kitchenette to prepare some juice for them. "Where's Harry?"

"He was supposed to come with me but Anderson called him in. And don't worry, he will get his time with you," he said. "Alone," he added grinning.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" she asked. Ron just shrugged and continued grinning at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, sat beside him and gave him his glass.

After taking a big gulp, Ron asked, "What is Malfoy doing here, by the way? And since when were you talking with him like you're friends?"

"He's going to teach DADA and he offered to have a truce since we'll be working together."

"He's WHAT!"

"Teaching DADA."

Ron spluttered. "How – ? When – ? Why – ?"

"Honestly, Ron. You are overreacting," she said taking a sip and placing her glass on the table in front of them. "Ok, I didn't react well too this morning when I found out but I was able to talk to him and found out the real reason as to why he is now the DADA professor. Harry was Minerva's first choice though and when he refused, she thought of having Draco. He trained more with Harry too after we finish our regular training, if you want to know, that's why Minerva thought he is going to be ok with DADA."

"He trained more with Harry? And Harry was McGonagall's first choice? How come we didn't know all of these?" he asked, shaking his head.

Hermione shrugged, mentally noting about asking Harry, the next time she sees him, why he didn't tell them about Minerva's offer. "I only learned all about this now, too. Minerva has a good reason why she hired Draco."

"And you're now in a first name basis with Malfoy as well! What has happened to the world?" asked Ron, sighing heavily.

"Oh, hush it Ron! You are really overreacting!" And the afternoon progressed peacefully between the two friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Hermione was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading _To Be An Animagus: A Basic Text_. The day was full of surprises. First there was Draco and then Ron visiting her. She smiled as she remembered both incidents. It was a good day. She closed her book, got up and stretched before taking a glance at the picture on her bedside table. She smiled once more. The picture was of the three of them when they were in their 4th year before Harry found out he was a Tri-Wizard champion, which Collin took.

In the picture, they were in the common room, lounging by their favorite armchairs by the fire. Ron and Harry were goofing around and she was reading at one side occasionally glancing at her two then boys. At one point, Harry glanced at her and smiled which she returned then Ron threw a pillow at him that he dodged and which landed at her. The picture ended there and started at them goofing and her reading.

She smiled at the memory then sighed. She's missing Harry. Not that she didn't want Ron. She was glad he came this afternoon but she wanted to see Harry more. It's been just a week and she's missing him, er – _them_ already.

She started to go to her bathroom and stopped by the door. She sighed and ran a hand through her bushy hair. She wanted this job, she really did. But sometimes, it was just –

"Are you having second thoughts already?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_(A/N: All my love and appreciation to the wonderful work that my beloved beta, Lady Starlight, did on this chapter. And love all those reviews that I keep getting from you guys. I read them all, just haven't got the time to reply to each of them. Hope this chapter is cool with all of you!)_**


	8. Confrontations

**Chapter 8 – Confrontations**

"_Are you having second thoughts already?" an all-too familiar voice asked her. _

Hermione turned around from the bathroom trying to comprehend if her ears were deceiving her or if the object of her thoughts had just really spoken to her. She had mixed feelings when she finally realized that – yes – the object of her thoughts was really in her quarters speaking to her.

"Harry?! What in the world are you doing here? It's really late already. And hold on – how in Merlin's name were you able to get through my door? And in the first place, how do you know where my quarters are?" she started to barrage Harry with questions, still trying to grasp that Harry was really standing there in front of her, his work robes open, revealing casual clothes that allowed for appreciation of his toned body. Since when did she noticed Harry's toned body anyway?

Harry chuckled and placed both his hands in his trousers' pockets. "Easy, Hermione. Aren't you even going to say, 'Hello, I'm happy to see you' and come hug me?"

Hermione harrumphed, but went and hugged Harry briefly, gesturing him to sit down after doing so. "I guess I caught you at a bad time, huh?" commented Harry, looking pointedly at the open bathroom door and the bath towel slung over Hermione's shoulder before sitting down at Hermione's plush couch and getting himself comfortable, propping his booted feet up on the coffee table, shoving her papers aside in the process.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry but he just grinned back at her and shrugged. "I was about to prepare and turn in for the night. As you probably realized, it's around 11 PM already." She sat beside Harry and picked up the parchments with her class notes in it, fixing it and shoving Harry's feet off her table. "Feet off my table, Potter. This is where I usually work."

Harry took a glance around. "You have a study table over there by your bed. Why don't you work there?"

"I'd like to work here, thank you very much. Don't go questioning that."

Harry chuckled once more. "Come here," he motioned for Hermione to come sit closer to him. Hermione complied and she ended having her head on Harry's shoulder, his arms around her. A comfortable silence fell between them.

Hermione sighed. "I missed this."

"I missed you more," replied Harry softly, his hands making idle circles on her shoulders.

Hermione sat up and stared back at Harry. "You didn't answer my questions, by the way. How - ?" But Harry placed up a hand and silenced her. "What I'm doing here? Is it so bad to see my best friend even if it's the middle of the night? As for how I got through your door, even the portraits in this school knows who I am and when the portrait guarding your door realized it, I simply told her little details about you that no one else knows like how you want to work on the floor when you're alone, she opened it up for me immediately. Of course it helped also that I had a house-elf with me. As for how I knew where your quarters are, said house-elf was only too happy to help me get here. There. Did I answer everything?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm impressed. You remembered my questions. But how were you able to find a house-elf in the middle of the night? You cannot just summon them. You are not the Headmistress."

"That's just it. I went to see McGonagall first. She was the one who summoned the house-elf. No doubt she knew I wanted to see you. Now you answer my question."

Hermione sighed once more and settled back on Harry's shoulder. "I am not having second thoughts. What made you think so?"

"I was observing you for a while before I made my presence known. You looked like you were not sure what to do for a while there."

Hermione made no response there. Finally, Harry got up and went to her bed. He picked up the picture that Hermione was looking at a while ago from her dresser. "This is a nice picture. How come I didn't have one of this? When was this taken anyway?"

"Colin took it when we were in fourth year," she replied, making her way to Harry. "That was before you were made a Tri-Wizard champion."

Harry's smile faded a bit when she said that. She noticed it and decided to take the picture from Harry. "I know. It was a painful year." She placed a hand on his arm. Harry looked at her, his face suddenly serious. She was standing so close to him, that for a moment – Harry was able to see the few freckles on her nose. "Lots of things happened. Not so good things. But we made it and we had little moments such as this that kept us going through that year and the following years that came."

"You made it bearable for me that year, remember?" Harry smiled as he placed his arms around her shoulders. Hermione leaned on him and didn't say anything. "And you made every year bearable after that. Well, sixth year was different. You made life hell that year for me and for Ron most especially. Aww! What was that for?!" he complained after Hermione playfully swatted him on the arm.

Hermione got out from his grasp and sauntered towards the bathroom. Before going in, she said indignantly, "That was for the last comment you made, you prat! And I'm just going to do my business. I want everything the way I left it when I come back or else…"

Harry grinned at her, made an innocent looking face and said, "Yes ma'am!" mock-saluting her.

When Hermione was in the bathroom, Harry took a leisurely tour inside Hermione's quarters. He smiled as he noticed everything that was uniquely Hermione's. Her presence pervade every aspect of the apartment. The smell of vanilla which was distinctly Hermione's was all over the place which of course was coming from her candles on her bookcase. He inspected the kitchenette and found most of the snacks there sugar-free, probably courtesy of her parents, and grinned all the more, remembering Hermione's dentist parents and how she gave him sugar-free snacks back during the summer before fourth year.

Everything in the room was either in red or gold. Gryffindor colors. Although there were some touches of white, cream and brown mixed in with the reds and golds. Probably to soften and accentuate to whole room. But everything was typically Hermione.

Harry went back to the couch after pulling _Hogwarts: A History _from one of Hermione's bookcases. He comfortably removed his combat boots and sat cross-legged on the couch, browsing through the book. It was the latest copy and Harry was fascinated how some of their adventures as kids were written in it. He chuckled when he read about how they established the DA and the things they did as members and founders of it.

When Hermione came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, she stopped for a moment by the door when she heard Harry chuckling at something. She smiled when she saw him on her couch reading _Hogwarts: A History, _the latest edition. She knew that there were additions about them in it and knew that that was what was making Harry laugh.

"Found something interesting there?" she asked, walking over to Harry and sitting beside him.

Harry nodded. "I can't believe that they placed every DA members' name in here. And what each member did for the DA. Sometimes, being in the magical world still amazes me."

"I know." Silence ensued after that with Harry still browsing _Hogwarts: A History _and with Hermione looking over her notes. Finally, Hermione broke it by asking, "Harry, why didn't you tell Ron and me that you got offered by the Headmistress to teach DADA here?"

Harry looked up from his reading and looked at Hermione. He seemed tense all of a sudden. "How did you find that out?"

Hermione gave him a pointed look. "Seriously, Harry. Just tell me."

Harry closed the book and stood up. He walked over to Hermione's bookcases and placed the book back. He heaved a sigh and with his back turned at Hermione, answered, "I don't know, Hermione. I just – this place – it reeks of memories. Both good and bad. I –" He sighed once more and slumped his shoulders.

Hermione walked over to him, turned him around to face her and placed her hands on his. "But think of it, Harry. This was your home for the last seven years. And if you would have accepted, we could have been working together. What's wrong with being a professor here?"

Harry removed his hands from hers and walked towards her balcony. He opened the doors and stepped out. He breathed deeply and turned to look back at Hermione. "There's nothing wrong with it Hermione. I just didn't want to."

"But why? DADA was your favorite subject. Hogwarts was your home. This was where you started it all. Why – ?"

"I just didn't want to, ok?" Harry cut Hermione short. He stalked back inside and sat on the couch, closing his eyes. He removed his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"Explain it to me, Harry. I just couldn't understand why. Is that why you didn't want me to teach here at first?" Hermione kept on insisting. She sat beside him, sides touching, and peered at him closely, her eyes locked on his.

Harry dropped his head, closing his eyes, "I don't want to talk about this, Hermione. So please stop." Conflicting emotions were bubbling inside Harry. He remembered when Minerva asked him to teach DADA at Hogwarts a couple of days after the Final Battle. He was astonished that the Headmistress considered him, but he flatly refused, saying that he didn't want to return to the place where he could remember every single detail of the Battle, every single detail of Dumbledore's death and every single detail of the others who sacrificed themselves for the better of wizard-kind. Minerva didn't lose hope and asked him again after another couple of days but again, he answered no.

Finally, when he learned that Hermione was offered to teach, he had to struggle with the fact that had he accepted, he would have been with her but thought that if he returned, the place would haunt him of memories that would have driven him insane. He expected that Ron and Hermione would stay with him at Grimmauld and they would all live their lives together, still being the Trio that they were. But all that changed when Hermione decided to be a Hogwarts professor.

Hermione looked closely at Harry. She knew he wasn't telling her something. She could feel it, see it even from the way their conversation suddenly strained him. He was feeling tense all of a sudden. And she needed answers. She just couldn't understand why he would refuse, seeing that he loved DADA and Hogwarts was his home, his refuge. She would get her answers, if not now then soon. And seeing as Harry wasn't about to spill, she decided to change the subject and try a different tactic.

"Harry – " she started but stopped suddenly when Harry opened his eyes and stared straight at her.

"Hermione, I said stop. I told you I don't want to talk about this. What's done is done. I'm an Auror now, you're a professor, Ron's a Quidditch player. All is well now," he said. He stood up once more and started to slow pace in front of her fireplace.

"But –"

"I said stop it, Hermione! Can't you understand that I don't want to talk about it?!" snapped Harry.

Hermione was stunned for a moment. Then she started to get frustrated. She knew that Harry was still brooding about the Final Battle and that's probably one of the reasons why he refused the DADA teaching position. "Fine," she said quietly, stood up and walked to her door. "It's getting late, Harry. I think you should go."

"What?! So now because I don't want to talk about it, you're throwing me out?"

"No. It really is just getting late. I need to rest," she said, resigned, while opening the door.

Harry's eyes started to harden. He sat down on the couch to lace up his boots. He stood up quite rashly then walked past Hermione and out her quarters without saying a word. He didn't look back as he walked down the hall, turned into a corner and finally disappeared.

Hermione sighed heavily and closed her door. She walked to her bed, flopped down on it and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to one emerald-eyed person who was at that moment, already at Grimmauld, sporting a glass of Old Ogden's.

---------------------------------------------------

_September 3rd, DADA Classroom, 7th year class_

The 7th year class of DADA was a subdued one, a first since Hogwarts opened. The Gryffindors together with the Slytherins were sharing the class, and another first was that no one was throwing insults at each other. There were a few whispers here and there as they waited for their new Professor. Headmistress McGonagall didn't introduce the new DADA teacher during the opening feast stating that he was at that moment, stuck with some important project and that they would all meet him on their respective classes.

Ginny Weasley was seated at the last row, fiddling with her quill. She was trying not to be bored as it was the start of the term and she knew she needed to ace her classes this year. Though she found it weird that everyone was trying to be normal as if the War didn't happen. Colin was chatting nonstop by her side about how excited he was to meet the new DADA professor and could it be perhaps Harry who will be teaching them? And she wasn't taking a bit of it.

She yawned and stretched. "When is this new teacher coming? Does he even know – ?"

Just then, the door opened and in came – "Draco?" whispered Ginny, astounded.

He walked as if he didn't have a care in the world. There were several gasps of surprise from the Gryffindor side and several glares from the Slytherins. His impeccable black robes were billowing around him, his hair was not gelled as it usually was and his stature could almost surpass that of Snape.

"Get your books out, people," he said as he reached the front of the class. "I don't need to introduce myself to you as you all know who I am. Now turn to page 5 and start reading. I'm giving you all 10 minutes and we are going to get all our wands out after that and try it with each other."

There were few grumbles and some scuffles for books as the class slowly adhered to what Draco just instructed.

"Hey, traitor!" one of the Slytherins from the back shouted. "How can you show your face here with what you did for the last couple of years?" There were several sniggers from the Slytherins at that comment.

Draco turned to that student and smirked. "10 points from Slytherin for insulting the professor. And I'll add another 10, Mr. Malone, if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut," he added when he saw the said student trying to say something again. "Now, do I have to repeat myself or will you turn your books to page 5 or shall we start practicing without you having a slight idea what we are about to do?"

The Slytherin glared at Draco but nonetheless complied. "Like I said, 10 minutes. Then I'll explain what you've read and we'll start with the practical stuff."

Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco was teaching DADA. How come? And why? There's got to be an explanation for this. And she knew exactly how she's going to get it and from whom.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ginny waited until the last student left before she approached Draco. When she was sure that no one was around, she walked up front where Draco was writing.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. What can I do for you? Is there anything about the lesson you didn't understand?" asked Draco, without looking up from his parchment.

She almost stopped at her tracks when he spoke but continued to walk closer to his desk. "No. What are you doing here?" she hissed when she was close enough.

"I am a professor, Miss Weasley. I teach here. It's my job."

"Since when?"

"Since the Headmistress appointed me," replied Draco. He raised his head and looked at Ginny directly.

"Why? And why didn't you tell me?" demanded Ginny, standing to her full height, crossing her arms across her chest.

Draco smirked. Then he chuckled. Which infuriated Ginny a bit more. "Since when do I need to tell you what I do?"

"Since –" Ginny stopped short. She didn't know how to answer that. She knew she had no right but she just had to know. So she glared at Draco instead.

"See? You made it clear last year that we have nothing to do with each other. So why should my teaching here become your business? Is it such a shock that I am here teaching?" said Draco.

"Yes!" Ginny gritted her teeth. "You're not supposed to teach DADA. You're good at Potions. If there's something you have to teach here, it's that. This is not your forte. This is Harry's forte!"

Draco stared at her curiously then cocked his head to one side. "So you didn't think I was any good at DADA?"

"No!" replied Ginny. "I mean – you are – ugh!" She sat down at one of the desks up front. "It's just a surprise Draco. Why, of all people, would you be the one teaching DADA when you're – you're –?"

"A known Death-Eater's son?" Draco finished for her. He stood up and stacked the books that were on his desk on the bookshelf. "Tell me one thing, Miss Weasley. How was the lesson today?"

Ginny sighed. She had to admit. It was good. Beyond good. A first since Lupin was teaching the subject. "It was pretty ok."

"Pretty ok? Was it hard? Were there any parts you didn't understand?" asked Draco, fixing the parchments on his desk.

Ginny shook her head and stared at the window looking over the Hogwarts grounds.

"How about the practical that we did after the lesson?"

"Ok! Ok! Everything about it was ok, ok? Happy? I just –" Ginny sighed again. "I just couldn't believe it." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to lunch." And walked out of the classroom.

Draco grinned to himself. "This year is going to be interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_September 5th, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic_

Harry walked briskly to his superior's office. He was running late for a meeting with him. He was about to be assigned a new assignment and he really just needed this to get his mind off _things._

"You're late, Potter," Head Auror Anderson said once Harry entered his office. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I came here as fast as –"

"I know you did," he replied, stopping Harry mid-sentence. Anderson walked to his set of drawers and pulled a set of parchments. He dropped them on his table, in front of Harry. "Your new assignment. Williamson will head you on this. You'll be the next Auror in line, assisting him. I need you to do some research and tell Williamson to show me a possible plan for your team before heading out. Read it then come back to me. Understand?" Harry nodded. "You're free to go."

Harry picked up the parchments, cocked his head slightly to his superior, which Anderson returned, and walked out of his boss' office. He quietly closed the door and started to browse through the assignment he was about to do.

"Possible Death Eater sighting at Scotland? I hope that's not near Hogwarts. Research is in order then," he said to himself as he walked to his desk.

"Hey, Potter!" Jack Brady, one of the Aurors from across the room shouted. "New assignment?" he asked as he approached Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied. He took his seat and started browsing through the parchments Anderson gave him.

Jack looked over his shoulder to read a little and shook his head. "Death Eaters. You always get the hard assignments. Robards didn't use to give that kind of assignment to newbies, so to speak. Williamson heading you on this?"

Harry didn't reply. He just merely nodded his head. "Who else is going to be on your team for this?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll have to study this one out first and make plans with Williamson. I'll be assisting him as per Anderson. Then as usual, have Anderson go over everything before heading out."

"Anderson gives you his full trust on this, Harry. That much I can see. If you're not one of the new Aurors on board here, I bet he would have let you lead the team. He doesn't give us the Death Eater assignments. Must be nice to be _The Harry Potter, _huh?" said Jack, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Harry cringed inwardly. He hated that. If he could only be as normal as other people, he would gladly trade his life he had now for that. He stood up and gathered the parchments. "I have to go, Jack. I've got to do research. We need to hand this in this afternoon and I still have to go over things with Williamson. I think it would be best if we are to head out tomorrow."

Jack nodded. "Good luck, Potter."

Luck. It wasn't what Harry needed. But right at that moment, he probably did.

-----------------------------------------------

_**(A/N: Sorry this is so late, you guys. Hope you didn't give up on me yet. Thanks once more to my beloved beta, Lady Starlight. You're simply the best!)**_


End file.
